KIRA Orimura
by dardanellia
Summary: 5 years after Light Yagami's death, he reincarnates as Ichika Orimura. However, he lives 15 years completely unaware of his past life. One day, Ichika finds the Death Note and regains his memories. Now, back from death, as Light Yagami, he decides to destroy the new society controlled by women who are using a powerful invention, Infinite Stratos, to enforce their rule.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

''_I don't want to die._'' The desperate words came from the young man's bleeding mouth.

The last thing what Light could remember was pain… pain on his right shoulder and, of course, on his chest where his heart was. The Shinigami, Ryuk, had ended his life before the gunshot by Matsuda could kill him and taking Light's remaining lifespan as he had promised to Ruyk all those years ago when they met. The image of pitying eyes of the man that had just shot him was the final thing Light saw as the death took him.

Light Yagami died a disgraceful and humiliating death for a man supposed to be God but…

… Kira was not gone forever.

Kira would return. And this time, he would succeed.

And the justice would reign on Earth.

* * *

**(A new life)**

A moment after death had taken him, Light could see something. A white room. Blinding light.

And life around him.

It was like he was reborn, _reincarnated_. Light Yagami could stare at the woman, probably, the midwife what he could know. Was he… exiting a womb? The woman's hands then surrounded his now frail body. A baby's body.

Yagami's consciousness then faded as the baby boy cried for the first time in his life.

''A healthy baby boy! Congratulations!'' The midwife said happily.

From afar an 8-year-old black-haired girl watched with a small frown at the newborn child. She was waiting outside the hospital room and once the white blind that covered the large window opened, the girl could finally see the aftermath of a long session of giving birth to a child. Her little brother, it seemed. After looking at her cute little brother for quite some time…

… the girl's usual frown turned to a small smile.

* * *

**(Fifteen years later)**

A 15-year-old boy named Ichika Orimura walked the streets of Tokyo to go to his school. He had black hair like the majority of Japanese people who had not dyed their hair. His hair was short and parted in the middle. His eyes were dark brown. His weight was average. And the height was above average. The boy was nothing special. Really, _nothing_. Not when compared to his older sister, Chifuyu Orimura. He was not an academic failure, at least. Ichika's hard-working nature prevented that from happening. But the boy knew, even at this age, that he would probably never reach the heights as his sister had. But literally, and figuratively. You see, Chifyu Orimura, his older sister, was an IS Pilot. In fact, his sister was… the most renowned IS pilot in the world, the Brunhilde.

The IS, short for Infinite Stratos, was a powered exoskeleton resembling a mecha robot in some way. All conventional military technology paled in its comparison. The fighter jets, which were the height of the military technology until the appearance of IS, couldn't match it. The jets could travel probably faster than the IS but… the IS could turn around and do maneuvers in an instant where they could not. Also, the G-forces did not affect the pilot. The IS consumed a lot of energy, for sure. And to supply its energy, an IS core invented. It was portable enough to power an IS. In fact, so portable that it could be inside it and not stored outside like an oil tank that could be an easy target to the enemy. And much to the dismay of the old military, the IS was nigh invincible when it fought against the armies. No army could defeat it. Not even a single one. Only another IS could defeat it. The Infinite Stratos had shielding that could protect it from most damage. Also, if it ever collided, let's say, hit the ground, it did not take damage from it. PIC, Passive Inertial Control, which also enabled its ability to do extreme maneuvers, protected its pilot from any impact shock. The IS could also repair itself. It took some time, but not long, probably a few days. Sometimes even shorter than that. The IS core was the genius invention that made it such a monstrosity to behold. There was also another irritating detail for the rest of the human population… irritating for the male part of the population. It was not because of its technical issues or other aspects but the fact that…

…it could be only used by women. So far, no man had been able to use IS. Most suspect it was something to do with the settings of the IS core but the inventor never managed or bothered to fix that issue.

In just a decade, a society changed itself. Indeed, ever since the end of World War Two, the world changed rapidly. A quick change in economic structure when the economies evolved from the industrial economy to a service-based. Also, the further emancipation of women happened soon after the war. These changes had already been witnessed by Light Yagami, decades before Ichika Orimura, so that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. But this society changed very, very quickly much to many people's disdain.

Now, the women ruled society. With an iron fist. And this change had come very rapidly.

It was not the smoothest transition of power when the women took control of society. The men who had previously controlled the economy and the politics were cast out. They were no match to the IS, of course. Many of them gave up power willingly… in the threat of violence. There was no doubt this change of power dynamics was only happening because of the IS. Many women's ego was filled by the IS. And now, the word 'woman' = 'great' in women's minds.

The common _man_ was downtrodden ever since the invention of Infinite Stratos. They said it was deserved because the men had been the ''privileged sex'' for almost ten thousand years. Ever since civilization started. Long-waited retribution against men. That was what they thought. The feminists. The feminazis. Now, even ordinary women. And the pathetic self-loathing men seeking women's approval.

Many women considered this the just society. The men… not so much. Working in slavery-like conditions with minimum wage was not fun. A man needed a well-paying job to catch a woman. To gather resources in order to get a partner to reproduce. The strategy that had ruled humanity for a million years. Now, only even more difficult than before. But the demands of women kept getting bigger in men's eyes. The thing was… when the chances of success to get a woman decreased drastically… the men would resort to other means to gain success. If legal means were unsuccessful, then illegal ones were used. The eternal reason for crime, really. The biggest reason for high crime rates was not poverty. No. It was _relative_ poverty. Essentially, the poverty that hindered man's success in the eyes of women. When a man was poorer than the other man, his attempts to get a partner were so much lower. In places, where most men were 'equally' poor, so to speak, there were actually lower crime rates. That was because the competition between men was not so fierce. But now ever since the appearance of IS, things for men had really become bad. It did not matter what modern luxuries the world had. When a man's chance for success was low, even in a so-called wealthy society, it was like living in poverty. It was all the same. Only aesthetic was a bit different. No mud huts, but skyscrapers. A heavenly hell, some men said. Or hellish heaven.

And the crime rates kept going higher. Mostly these crimes, like robberies, etc., were committed by desperate men. It was even worse than before the Pre-Kira period. The post-Kira period was a catastrophy in many people's eyes. The streets were even more unsafe once again.

If Ichika Orimura was just like any other ordinary man, his future was somewhat precarious. At least, his face was considered handsome by women, though. His sister was considered to possess a model like a figure and a beautiful face, too. Even if Ichika grew to become a handsome man, then what? A boy toy for some woman to be used? A very sad existence if his life was ever compared to his overachieving sister. The boy toy and Brunhilde. That just made Ichika shiver.

Just a generation ago, these sad thoughts wouldn't have plagued the minds of fifteen-year-olds, like Ichika's. But the boys could see the changing face of society. Looking around the streets now, even Ichika could see a man, an actual grown-man, beaten by a woman. Without any repercussions. The man would have probably had the strength to resist. But it wouldn't have helped. The woman had accused him of molesting. Or harassing. It did not matter. She had an excuse, valid or not, to beat him. The man knew that if he resisted too much, the police would arrest him. Yes. The police would arrest him. Not the woman. The police's conduct now was even worse than it was before Kira. Back then, people at least hoped that the police would be able to solve some crimes, and it would've been understandable if the polices forces had limited resources to catch all the criminals or solve most of the cases. During the era of Kira, many supported Kira in the hopes of getting the justice that the law enforcement and the justice system had failed to deliver. Now, the whole law enforcement and the justice system was rotten to its core. It was nigh indefensible. Some women might have defended it. Most men wouldn't have defended it because of its discriminatory methods against men.

A just society, they kept saying. No. Kira would have created a just world. Too bad, the name was already in obscurity. But growing whispers could be heard in the streets. The name still echoed somewhat. It had been exactly twenty years since his death. Light Yagami, the 1st Kira. The true Kira.

* * *

**(Arriving in the school)**

During his commute to the school, that he always used to walk since it was not particularly long to walk, Ichika had a bad mood. It was not a pleasant sight. It was another one. It had been like this for years now. He had taken the same route for all these years and Ichika could recognize the faces of men that had gotten beaten. The man that got beaten, it was his second this month. And Ichika recalled seeing already four beatings today. Just today! Tokyo was, of course, a very densely populated place so seeing the crime that often was not unlikely but there was nothing to hold these women back so crimes against men were common nowadays. Not all women, of course, did this but it really did not matter this point to the men. If hundreds of thousands of women could beat up men without repercussions, did it matter if millions of women stood silent? The other women did not intervene. Nor did the men, but it was understandable why they did not. The women had no excuse. They just stood silent. Like the Germans watched when the atrocious were committed during the WW2. Or when in the past, a school bully bullied a nerd, and others just watched or even cheered.

Kira wouldn't stand silent. He would act. He would bring justice.

Ichika arrived at his school. The atmosphere of the school was all over the place. Somewhat nice, somewhat cruel. Essentially, the normal atmosphere of a junior high school. It was still one of the last schools that did not segregate the genders. How ironic, that now the women demanded segregation. Just a century ago, they demanded otherwise. Equality was virtually dead. Nonexistent. Some said it was always dead. No such concept existed. Just a facade to people who hoped too much from the world. Definitely, the equality before the law, a principle from the Western world, was dead when concerning the equality between the sexes.

It was supposed to be just another day at school. Study the boring subjects, get a good grade and prepare even harder for the dark future. Would he even get a job? A good job, at least, in the future? These thoughts plagued Ichika. Even Yagami did not have to worry about these things. Ichika and Light had one similarity. A close one. Both were good at school. Ichika was certainly above average intelligent but Light was a genius. But his hard work ethic managed to get Ichika to the top. He was proud of himself. But did it matter in the future? What if a woman received a place at the university in his stead? Girls were already favored during middle school. Basically, through the whole basic education. The university probably wasn't any better.

The same phenomenon that had plagued the Western world decades ago reached Japan as well. The high school dropout rates of men were now high in Japan as well. There was no motivation to go through high school for men. It was rigged against them. And so was the future. So, why bother?

Ichika would lie if he said that he had not thought about these things before. He couldn't seek protection under his sister. It would be pathetic. Not only in the eyes of other people but also in his sister's eyes. He would always be her baby brother, but not a damn child. Their parents had left them long ago. It was only him and Chifuyu left. She had taken care of him. But she was no mother. Not much of a sister either. She was always absent. If it kept continuing, the familial bond would be severed. Maybe not by blood, but the emotional attachment would be completely cut off. When he was at home, Ichika was his own master there. He did not pay the bills. But he was the master of taking care of the house. His sister was too much of a slob or just too bad, or both when it came to house chores. Perhaps, it was his fate. To be a househusband. The roles had reversed in a decade. Maybe he was now the new _housewife_.

Ichika had stayed at the school grounds. He tried to avoid other people. He would soon see them at the class anyway. He wanted some peace before the day officially started. The streets that he'd just exited were a cruel sight to behold. Visually beautiful when looking at the pristine clean streets and the skyscrapers. And the material wealth that could be sensed. But the atmosphere of the crowd in the streets was mind wrecking. Seeing the men beaten. Injustice happening. It was too much for Ichika. He needed a break. And the calm school grounds usually made him calm, when he avoided the people near him_._ But the hunger inside him. The hunger for justice, he yearned it. It couldn't be quelled. No matter what he did. It only kept growing and growing after every day that passed.

The school bell rang. The students frantically ran inside. Nobody wanted to be late. Today was the final exams, which were also rated nationwide in order to compare the performance of the schools. The junior high school, that Ichika was attending, was one of the very few existing non-segregated gender schools, so, his school had a lot to prove to the rest of Japan. Even he had to prepare accordingly. That was evident. Ichika did not care about it this time for some reason. Punctuality. He did not care one bit. So what if he was a little late? As long as he performed well, that only mattered. Although it was slightly inconvenient to be late from the test, it wasn't too bad because he could still take part in the test if he was late. A student was able to take part in the test even if he was late as long as any student hadn't yet finished the test. And nobody finished the test in a few minutes if Ichika was gone for a while.

The students were like one pathetic mass when looking at them from afar. The same clothing, even the same hairstyles. The faces looked too similar when looking at them from a distance. The people were all the same. Briefly, Ichika was the only one standing outside the school building. And it was fantastic. No more noise from the obnoxious students. He had even avoided his friends today. They were sometimes obnoxious as well. Especially, his female friend from China. Lingyin Huang. She was all over him. She was nowhere to be seen. Probably trying to go to her own class. He was in no hurry to go after her, though. He wanted to enjoy the silence. The calm atmosphere might just quell the scream in his mind. The just society was what he wanted.

Tranquility. At least some fragments of tranquility, finally, reached his mind. He was ready to go inside now. Like he had every day in his life so far. It was boredom for sure. If life could offer some challenge, it would be a nice change. The school work was too monotonous. He starting to get the hang of it after all these years. Everything was starting to be easier and easier after time passed. Maybe Ichika was smarter than he thought. Way smarter.

There was an apple tree near the school building. He was still under it, preparing to leave it. And he would leave it even sooner once he saw an object fall from the sky. Ichika set his eyes on the entrance of the school building. A notebook was laying before it. It just fell from the sky. He quickly glanced above and tried to see if a window was open. There were no open windows. They were not usually kept open anyway. So, the possibility of someone just throwing a notebook was off the limits. And besides, the teachers might have not opened the doors yet. So, no pupils were in the classes yet. Was someone on the roof? Unlikely. The recess had just ended. So where the hell did it drop from? Ichika decided to ignore those facts because the notebook itself was even more captivating. He picked it up and looked at the title.

_Death Note_

And then, as he had just touched it,

A lifetime went over his own eyes. A past life.

Ichika gripped his right shoulder instantly. A strain of pain could be felt on his shoulder. The spot where Light was shot two decades ago.

And then.

He let out a horrified scream.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

It was a good thing that no one was around.

Memories were clouding his vision and mind. It was painful to experience.

''What is happening?'' Ichika could only think.

He could see a warehouse. The stairs. And the blood near his body. And a mysterious being over him. A Shinigami? A monster? A notebook in his hands. Writing something on it.

More details came. Something that happened before the demise of this man.

''Watashi wa **L** desu,'' A black-haired man said.

''Katta_…_''

''…_Keikakudōri!_''

The man with headphones on his head smirked seemingly satisfied with himself.

A maniac laughter erupted from the man with light-brown hair and brown eyes. But they were more like red than brown when looking closely. Many people were looking at the deranged man with wide eyes.

''_Sōda…_''

''…_Boku ga_ **_Kira_** _da!_''

But this man felt so familiar… so close to Ichika.

Aside from the pain, Ichika also felt so eerie. What is this feeling of familiarity?

Further memories followed.

The same, but younger, the man with the notebook in his own room apparently writing something on it. The eyes glowed red still. Crimson red.

Next…

The man was handcuffed with some black-haired man. Apparently, something to do with him possibly being guilty to some crime.

Next…

The very same black-haired man was now dead. And Ichika was standing there also, with an evil smirk.

''Wait, me?!''

Ichika dropped to the ground. He had a tight grip on the notebook.

Ichika was panting heavily as the memories of a life, that he was completely unaware of, was returning to his mind.

''**I don't want to die.**''

Ichika remembers his last words. The feeling of utter desperation.

Death Note had all sorts of names that seemed, at first, to be unfamiliar to Ichika. But the memories managed to fill up the gaps in his head, and he was now able to know who were these people on this notebook.

Ichika noticed an unfamiliar being next to him. He then turned his face towards it. It was a hideous looking being… if someone dared to say that to its face. But Ichika was not frightened. He knew what that being was. A Shinigami. A male one. The shinigami had been grinning the whole time while Ichika – or Light Yagami – was regaining his memories about his past life.

Ichika did not show fear, though. Not one bit.

_Instead_.

His mouth turned to a smile. Similar to that of a man that once lived.

And he was now that man, once again.

''Hello, Ryuk.'' Light said with a mischievous smirk.

''It's so good to see you again.''

''Huh, it's really you, Light! You look a bit different now.'' Ryuk said, taken back by Light's response.

''So, I did not die in the end? Instead, I… reincarnated or something?''

''Probably, I have no clue,'' Ryuk said, still a bit dumbfounded.

''It's been 20 years since my death but it seems that my soul wandered in nothingness for 5 years and then took over this boy's, Ichika Orimura's, body.''

''Probably,'' Ryuk answered.

''Well, either way. _Kira_ is back!'' Light kept grinning.

''Yeah, I'm glad to have my favorite human back, you know.''

''Even if you killed me and did not help me in my time of need.''

''It would've been boring if I helped. And you knew about it from the very beginning, Light… or should I call you, Ichika.''

''I think you should call me, Light. It's my true self after all. But I have to, of course, call myself Ichika or it's gonna be weird.''

''Yeah, yeah. I'm sure you have a master plan to rid the world of its evil people, right?''

Light kept smiling. Now his eyes had that crimson color once again.

''You are correct, Ryuk. No matter the setback, I will prevail. There was no doubt. I'm God. My reincarnation is only a proof of it.''

''Hahaha! Sure, sure, buddy! You're like… Jesus Christ! Came back from the death… 20 years later!'' Ryuk kept laughing as Light had always remembered. It was a nostalgic sight.

''Well, my plans… my vengeance… I will soon reveal them to you… but I think I should return to class now.''

''W-wait, Light! Could give me an apple from that tree? Please?'' Ryuk begged. Light was amused by this. No doubt, twenty years of withdrawal symptoms have taken their toll on Ryuk.

''Sure, Ryuk. For old time's sake, I guess.'' Light then proceeded to grab two apples from the tree.

''Ah! I have waited for so long! It's good that I dropped Death Note the 2nd time. I did it when I saw that apple tree here.'' Light frowned at Ryuk's statement. It seemed again that there was a very petty reason for Death Note to come back to the human world.

''You know, there are very few apple trees here in Kanto Region. Good that I saw that thing.'' Ryuk continued.

''Yeah, yeah. I'm going now. You're just going to tag along. But do not disturb me when I'm in class. People will think I'm crazy if I talk aloud.''

''We've done this before, Light. I know how it goes.'' Ryuk smirked. Light smiled as well. It was a good time that he'd finally come back to this world. He had been here for 15 years but now he knew his true self once again. Light Yagami, not Ichika Orimura.

**(The exam session)**

Ichika Orimura, now Light Yagami, quickly ran to the classroom where he was supposed to be at. He was there barely on time.

''Hmph. I thought you would've been late, Orimura-kun. You know that the tests are today. It's not recommended to be late.'' The female teacher said.

''Sorry for that, Fumi-sensei.''

''I don't usually inquire but what was the reason for almost being late?''

''Just admiring the school grounds. It was so peaceful when everyone left.''

''A weird reason, if you ask me. But whatever, take a seat, Orimura-kun.''

''Of course, Fumi-sensei~~.'' Light then cast a charming smile at the teacher. He wanted to know if he still had the capability to charm a woman with a smile with his current appearance.

As he'd hoped, it worked. The teacher had a blush on her cheeks, and the class looked at her with weird stares.

''Why is the teacher flustered?'' One girl whispered to another.

The female teacher was embarrassed. She was just wooed non-verbally by a young male student. And the class was talking about it vehemently.

Light had a proud smirk on his lips.

''You humans with your odd emotions. Look what you did to that woman! So amusing! Haha!'' Ryuk commented.

Knowing he could not say anything to Ryuk, Light only stared at him seriously and then took a seat.

The female teacher finally got her act together and ordered the class to silent.

''A-alright then…'' She took a deep breath.

''…we have the final tests! _Today!_''

''Uhh, I still think I have not prepared well enough for this!'' At the back of the class, a girl erupted.

''As you all know, these tests have a significant impact on the entrance exams that you will take later this year when you all want to go the high school.'' The teacher's words only made others more nervous. Everybody knew the stakes and it only pressured them even further now that Fumi-sensei reminded them about it.

But Light was just grinning.

''What are you grinning, Orimura-kun? The final exams are very difficult.'' The teacher asked.

''It will be easy. Mark my words. I will be the best in entire Japan! I will beat the rest of you!''

The class laughed at Light. But he knew how well it would go. He was one of the smartest people in his previous life. Probably, still. He was, after all, the best living Japanese student during his youth. Too bad, they only knew who was Ichika Orimura, not _Light Yagami_.

''Hahaha! If you really do that well, I'd take you to date!'' The teacher said jokingly. The class kept laughing with her. Some of the male students had hopeful eyes, though. The date with _her_? It would be a dream come true.

''Very well, take your best makeup and order the best restaurant! It will happen then!'' Light said confidently. The teacher was taken back by Light's confidence.

''Y-y-you're not serious, r-right?'' The teacher said with shaking voice.

''I was just joking.'' She continued.

''Well, I'm _not_ joking. I will be the best in Japan.'' Light glared at the teacher.

''Mark. My. Words.'' Extreme levels of confidence and assurance radiated from Light.

Now even the class was starting to feel unsure about Light.

But most of them still doubted that he would succeed. After all, Ichika Orimura was not really anything special. He did well, for sure, but not anything significant compared to nationwide results.

''Well, hand over the papers.'' Light ordered. Ryuk was laughing in the corner. Even without using his Death Note, Light could put quite the show for Ryuk.

''Aah, this is so much better than Shinigami Realm. Much, much better. I missed this.'' Ryuk said.

''I am doing it, Orimura-kun. Don't order your teacher around.'' She said.

''What's up with Orimura-kun all of a sudden.'' The teacher kept thinking.

''He's not like he usually was. That confidence, though. That smile… it suits his handsome face!''

Fumi froze for a moment as she realized what she was thinking about. Her damn student. Did she just fall for him?

''I doubt he will succeed. It's not like he suddenly became more academically gifted overnight. Impossible. It would be quite a climb to a number one spot.''

Fumi, who had been passing the tests, finally arrived at Light's spot. The students, who had already received the test, did not look at their tests and, instead, wanted to look at the interaction between Light and their teacher. It was enthralling to watch.

''Here you are, Orimura-kun,'' Fumi said. Rosy pink color could be seen on her cheeks.

''I didn't remember you saying that to any other student. Does that mean…?'' Light did a suggestive smile.

''I-I...'' She kept stammering. She tried to avoid Light's antics and just went to another student to give him the test.

Light was amused to see such a teacher who was always so serious and strict on her students to suddenly fall so low because of him. Light then watched around him and could see the girls giving him stares. They were surprised by his sudden change of personality and confidence. And women liked confidence, a lot, actually. Especially, when the man, like Light/Ichika, had a handsome face. Otherwise, it would work partly. The boys, however, had jealous stares. Some of them even had crushes on the teacher.

It wasn't a surprise, though. The boys were in the height of their puberty. Any boy in that age would be slightly enamored with a female teacher. And Fumi happened to be quite a thing to look at. Her long black locks captivated the attention of both sexes. The hair was naturally beautiful and only needed a little amount of hair products to use, and she didn't use any hair ties, which was often done to hide the fact that one's hair was dirty. Fumi was in her early twenties. Basically the age of Light Yagami before his death. Because of her age, she still had a youthful pretty face. The one that the girls in this class even envied about her. And much to the distraught of these girls, she had a busty chest and hourglass figure. The young girls still had to wait years until they got a body like that. And because of it, they hated that the boys kept looking at her.

No wonder, why the attendance at her classes was quite high compared to other teachers.

Light Yagami then watched at the questions on the practice exam.

''Huh?'' Light was confused at first. Then a huge smile appeared.

''The questions… are so easy! Did the youth become more stupid in a generation?!'' Light thought, almost saying out loud. He couldn't believe it. It would be super easy to reach the number one spot, no doubt.

''Hmph. It must be modern technology that keeps their attention from developing their skills. Good that I was from a previous life. I would be more stupid than my past self, otherwise. And that is unacceptable.''

Light was amused by the distraught stares of his fellow students. The questions were certainly impossible for the students. The female teacher had a smirk on her face. Her students and Light wouldn't survive this test. She was certain.

Looking at her arrogant posture, Light winked at the teacher and mouthed the word 'easy' with his lips.

The confidence slightly faded from the woman's face.

''He… he couldn't possibly become the number one, right?'' She kept thinking.

And a number one, he would certainly become.

It took several hours to do the test. He was actually way faster than that but he liked to tease the teacher during the test to pass the time. Every hour that passed the woman only lost her confidence even further. Ryuk was whining about the apples since he really wanted more than just the two apples Light had given him hours ago.

''Alright! The test is over!'' The teacher clapped. Desperate groans erupted from the students. Light had a confident posture.

''You better give a much harder exam than that, Fumi-sensei. That was a joke. You all must be morons.'' Light insulted everyone.

''Very funny! I bet you had some mistake there! Your overconfidence must have made you do an error!'' Fumi-sensei responded as confidently as she could. The other students had cast similar stares at Light. No way, he could've done it perfectly.

''And don't insult your peers!'' The students were angry at Light.

''Fine, Fumi-sensei. Now that everyone in Japan has done it. Ask away. I know how to answer them.''

She and the whole class froze.

''Please, don't say them! I don't want to know how many mistakes I made!'' One of the male students said. Others shared the same sentiment. It was cruel to know immediately after the test what mistakes someone had done.

''I can answer them verbally, Fumi-sensei. Just ask away.'' Light then stood confidently.

Fumi tried to get her act together. She couldn't believe that Light might have actually known the right answers. Because then it would mean… a date with her student. Of course, she could just refuse. But that was just petty. But then again, a date with one of her students didn't seem appropriate either.

''I doubt that you know all the questions, Orimura-kun.''

''I swear on my sister's… Infinite Stratos that I'm correct.''

The students were tense. It was no clear if they were tense about the fact they might have gotten their answers wrong or that Light was right about his success. It was going to be an interesting hour.

''Alright… the first question...''

**(Sometime later)**

Almost an hour had passed.

Fumi was going half insane. It was the last question. And, so far, her student had been right, in fact, perfectly right.

The class looked at Light Yagami with surprised stares. That was an understatement. They couldn't believe what was happening. Sure, the boy that they knew as Ichika Orimura was a good student. But nowhere this good. It was like he took a smart pill this morning. Though, something like that did happen to him actually. Also, many were quite depressed to hear how badly it went for them. This was the most pleasurable day for a long time in Light's life. Even in his own school years, this didn't happen. After all, everyone knew about his genius then. Ryuk had been enjoying it too.

''Haha! Their stares! How delightful to stare at! They look like someone killed them with Death Note! This is even better than I thought! It was good that you reincarnated. It would have been a very boring time for me.''

This made Light smile even more. It was good to be back. And perhaps, the distant future might be even more promising than this. So far, the few hours of his new existence had been amazing.

Fumi-sensei was having a hard time standing as she looked at the final question. Knowing how well her student had answered the previous questions, this question would no doubt be easy for him. The difficult and the easy questions didn't really have a specific order. So, the final question might be easier for someone than the 2nd final question but it, of course, varied between the students.

Fumi then proceeded to ask the final question. The question was apparently very difficult for many of the students at this class. Then again, an average student wasn't very smart. The contents of the question were easy pickings for Light. He answered immediately after Fumi was done saying the contents of the questions aloud. Light explained the answer with perfect eloquence and incredible speed. And he said the perfectly right answer. He was completely right again.

Fumi then dropped the question paper and the paper, which held the right answers.

''It… it… can't be… Am I going to date with him?'' Fumi was panicking. Light decided to pester the poor woman. A promise was a promise, after all. Right?

''Well, when should we go on our 'date'?'' Light inquired.

Fumi kept muttering something aloud.

''I can't believe that your teacher got this much messed by your… performance, Light.'' Ryuk said.

''I'm gonna say something funny soon.'' Light said quietly aloud so Ryuk could hear him say it.

''You know, Fumi-sensei. The date doesn't have to end with sex, just you know.'' This ticked her off. And the female students as well.

Fumi was completely red on her face. She _fuming_ as well. She quickly walked to her seat and tried to get herself back to control. Ryuk just kept laughing near the woman who was oblivious of his existence.

The girls had a stare on their faces that begged ''D_ate me instead, Ichika._'' And Light was just proud of himself. He really did not this kind of thing when he was Kira or before he was Kira. But it sure as hell was amusing. Misa wasn't like this because she was in love with him in the first sight. So, there really was no situation where Light had dragged a proud woman to such low heights. And he never knew how good it would feel. He did not care if the date actually happened.

''The age of consent is thirteen in Japan. And I'm fifteen. Just a reminder. So there would be no problems. Probably.'' Light kept talking to pester the female teacher even further. She didn't dare to set her eye on the boy. It was too embarrassing for her. No one was laughing though. The boys were angry that he'd managed to make their crush feel this way. And the girls were more interested in how Light was acting. Not what happened to their female teacher.

''Y-y-you all c-can leave now. The d-day is o-o-over.'' Fumi said with great difficulty. The students then immediately pack their packs.

''Should I stay here Fu-?

''JUST LEAVE ORIMURA!'' She snapped. Light knew it was wise to leave. He still laughed once more.

''I can't believe you made an exam session this interesting, Light. Your teacher doesn't seem to be that impressive. Amusing, that's for sure. But not impressive.'' Ryuk said.

The duo was walking in the corridor, close to the stairs that lead to the exit. Light glanced nearby to see if anyone was in the listening distance. It was safe for now but some of the girls were starting to tail him. But it would take some time until they got to the hearing distance. Besides, Light was sure that the girls would be too shy to get too close to him.

''I'd say the same thing. Was my old self actually… intimidated by that simple woman?''

''Possibly. You were hiding under a tree for some reason and avoiding other people during a recess. So, Ichika Orimura was quite a weak man.''

''Now, now. It's me we're talking about. Besides, you don't know him that well.'' Light defended.

''Well, first impressions matter, don't they? That's what you humans always say. And my first impression of that Orimura boy was not… very positive, Light.'' Ryuk continued.

''Think what was my impression of you, Ryuk, when I first saw you. You...''

''Hideous looking monster? Please, don't insult me!'' Ryuk said sarcastically.

''Now you know what it feels like, right?''

''Not really, Light. Humans' views on us matter very little to us. It would've been the laugh of my life if you had panicked those years ago when you first saw me.''

''Well. I am the most interesting human you ever met. I don't panic like that.''

''I know, Light. But you were panicking like mad when you couldn't kill those guys. Oh, I will always remember that. You looked so pathetic.''

Light snarled at his comment. It was not a good time. Not in the slightest. And besides, it had been not too long ago when it happened. Far as he was concerned, it was just recently when Light died.

''Ryuk… You dare remind me of that. Just when I was having a nice time.'' Light glared at the Shinigami. Ryuk wasn't intimidated at all. He was immortal.

''No. Apples. For. You.'' The ultimate trump card.

''Please, Light… I'm sorry about that. I need those apples! These hours have been amusing but also the symptoms have been grueling as well!'' Ryuk was begging once again.

A satisfied smirk appeared on Light's face. It was nice to get back at the Shinigami. And the most amusing part was the fact that it was because of apples.

''Don't worry, Ryuk. I'm going to a store and buying you a ton of apples. A celebration of some sorts, I think.''

Ryuk smiled happily at Light's answer.

''Can't wait, how you will entertain me during the next years.''

''I'll be entertained as well. This society is completely different than the one just two decades ago. Even I must say, the change was completely unexpected.''

''Yeah. Some woman invented the machine of death and somehow a society changed as well. You humans surprise me all the time.'' Ryuk commented.

Light exited the school building. He couldn't continue the conversation until he was sure about the people nearby. The girls have gotten awfully close to him. Perhaps, they were bolder than he'd anticipated but it was not a big concern, though.

''Ichika!'' A voice surprised Light.

Yagami turned to look at the girl who'd surprised him. It was no one else than his friend, Lingyin Huang, or Rin for short. Light was slightly upset that his conversation with his friend Ryuk had just ended but it could be continued later. Ryuk wasn't going anywhere.

A foreign student from China, Rin, was a short girl with brown pigtails. Those definitely reminded him of… Misa Amane. The stupid model girl who was the 2nd Kira. Too bad, she wasn't there to help him when he needed her the most. She was absent for some reason. Her most useful asset was her Shinigami eyes that could see the lifespan and the name of another person, which was necessary to kill with Death Note. He would need someone to do that task for him once more. But who would act as his eyes? It remained to be seen. It would be imperative to know. Light doubted that Rin had the guts to use a Death Note. Many girls in love, like Rin and Misa, were with Light, were not as stupid as Misa was. Girls did crazy things for their boyfriends but Misa was a special crazy girl. It would take a while to find someone to be his eyes. But… he had not expected to meet Misa all those years ago. Perhaps, the past would repeat itself.

''Rin,'' Light said with a surprised tone, ''It's so good to see you.''

Rin blushed slightly at his answer but she was anxious to ask him something. Light could see that in her eyes. It no doubt had something to do with the exam that he nailed perfectly. It was either about how well it went on her part… or how he had done the impossible.

''Is it true, Ichika that…?'' Rin had a shy voice. She usually wasn't this shy because she was always energetic… like Misa. Too many parallels for Light's liking but he had to stand this girl. At least, Rin wasn't that obnoxious. He had to stand that girl for years and not kill her. It was an achievement on his part to keep himself under control for that long.

''...That I answered the questions with utmost perfection? Of course, who do you think I am? I am Orimura Ichika.'' Light said with utter confidence.

''Ichika...'' Rin had never seen this side on the boy that she knew well in her opinion. Light, or more accurately Ichika, had demonstrated this kind of confidence when he had to deal with the students that bullied Rin. Ever since that incident, Rin had been in love with Ichika/Light. Since Light could remember all the details of Ichika Orimura, he noticed that the boy had been… dense when it came to love. So dense that the black holes paled in comparison. The boy had not even noticed the romantic feelings the girl had for him. Or perhaps, some gut told Light that the boy just pretended not to know her feelings. That was a better option. But Light had a strong feeling that Ichika might have been a dummy when it came to love than just pretending not to notice anything.

Light was ignoring the hearts that were in Rin's eyes. But her next move caught his attention.

''So, Ichika! You were asking the teacher for a date? Didn't you?'' Rin asked jealously.

''This must be her Yandere side.'' Light smirked, even allowing Rin to see his arrogant smirk, which did not make Rin feel any better. This reminded, once again, him about Misa. If Rin possessed Death Note at this moment, she might actually kill Fumi-sensei, but Light couldn't be sure. Rin wasn't the bravest girl out here. Misa was just crazy enough to use it on someone who she thought as a love rival. Probably, there was a girl at this school brave enough to use Death Note. It still remained to be seen. Another memory as Ichika resurfaced. The boy was probably even intimidated by Rin at times. Not a good thing. But luckily Light had all the confidence, which Ichika lacked.

''I did, Rin. Why should you care, though? We're not in a relationship.''

Rin tensed up when he brought the relationship topic. So far, she knew that Ichika knew nothing about such things. Now, suddenly, her crush Ichika was the biggest chick magnet in the city. This was not good, in her opinion.

''I… that's...'' She was shy once again.

''Rin. If it eases your mind, I only asked it to annoy her and to see if she would actually break because of my treatment. And it worked, of course.''

''S-so, you didn't mean to date her?''

''Come on, Rin. A 15-year-old boy and a teacher? That would be the news of the week in the whole country.''

Light smirked, knowing that Rin bought that too easily.

''And besides, my nee-san would kill me if I dated a woman at this age.''

''Huh. I completely forgot about your so-called older sister. Orimura Chifuyu, wasn't it? It seems you're now the inferior sibling, Light.'' Ryuk suddenly commented.

Light glared at Ryuk for making such an inappropriate statement. He was the superior sibling. He didn't have an IS. He had a superior mind. And now, once again, he had the Death Note. No matter how powerful the IS was, it couldn't prevent a heart attack from Death Note. It was the ultimate killing weapon. If his so-called new biological sister, Chifuyu, stood in his way, he would kill her. His true sister would always be Sayu Yagami. The kind-hearted imouto that never knew about her brother's true nature. And that was for the best.

''Yeah, you're right Ichika. I'm sorry… for being so jealous.''

''Apology accepted. I must go now. Look at all those girls coming to my way. I'm sure you don't want me to… converse with them? Right?'' Light teased the poor Rin.

''R-right! Leave now! Don't let any girl talk to you! O-o-or you're d-dead!'' Rin tried to threaten.

''Sure, sure. See you later, Rin. I might come to your restaurant someday.'' Light then smiled, which made Rin completely swoon over him. Light ignored the excited behavior that Rin now radiated as he was leaving the school grounds.

It had been an interesting school day. Once again, the number one student in all of Japan. Teacher humiliated. And of course, Kira's reincarnation and the coming of Death Note.

''If they have apples at that restaurant, you better take me there, Light,'' Ryuk asked.

''They make apple pies there. So, they have apples.''

''That's amazing, Light.'' Ryuk was delighted.

''I still sometimes have it hard to believe that the God of Death… loves apples.''

''It's the same as drinking alcohol or taking drugs for humans. And think about me. The very person who got my Death Note happened to be the very best choice for being 'Kira' or whatever.'' Ryuk added.

''Did another Kira resurface after my supposed death?'' Light inquired all of a sudden.

''Oh yeah, there was. They called him C-Kira. Meaning Cheap Kira. Near managed to actually convince that Kira to kill himself. Now, the whole title _Kira_ is basically a joke.''

Light's brow twitched at Ryuk's answer. He expected the another Kira to fail. Otherwise, the other Kira would still reign. But to be convinced to kill himself? What a disgrace.

''You're not saying '_you gotta be kidding me, Ryuk'_, Light,'' Ryuk said and interrupted Light's thoughts.

''Why should I? I said this to you once, didn't I? The person that is chosen to use a Death Note must have a strong will in order to truly perform divine justice like Kira.''

''I echoed those statements to Midora, the one whose Death Note was possessed by C-Kira.''

''You were right to say those words. In the end, only I am truly capable of wielding this notebook. Mikami was so stupid that he got us both killed. Misa was even more stupid. And let's ignore the people like the Yotsuba Group. What foolish end goals they had.''

''You were stupid enough to have Mikami and Misa help you.''

''Not stupid, but I did overestimate their abilities. Especially, Mikami's. But certain risks had to be taken regarding Death Note. I risked everything since the day I got this Death Note. And I'm willing to do it all over again. This time in this new society ruled by wretched women. Kira's justice will reign once more. Mark my words, Ryuk.''

''Haha! We'll see how far you get this time, Light!'' Ryuk laughed.

''You know I can always tell you your lifespan, Light. If it interests you.'' He continued.

''And you must already know my answer, then. No, I don't want to know, Shinigami. And don't try to offer that eye deal.''

''Alright, Light. But the offer always stands.'' Ryuk said with an inhumanely wide smirk.

''You are getting more annoying, Ryuk. I guess I should go to get those apples for you. And buy other groceries for me.'' Light said, intending to end this conversation.

''Yes, please. Buy those apples. As much as you can. That way you can save multiple trips.'' Ryuk tried to advise.

**(Light's / Ichika's apartment)**

The grocery trip was uneventful. The people gave odd looks to Light as he bought so many damn apples that the store almost ran out of apples. Light just stated that he and his friend liked apples. It was only partly true.

''So this is your new home?'' Ryuk wandered around the entrance and was going towards the kitchen.

''Yes. The best part of it is not its vast size or the luxuries but the absence of my older sister. She won't stand in my way, and I don't have to be isolated in my small room to do my secret killings. Now I can use the whole house without any concern.''

''Yeah, it seems to be so. Now, give me those apples. I hated to watch at them and to keep my desires at bay. But now, the dear apples are at the end of their lifespans.''

Light tried to ignore his Shinigami's behavior.

''Sure, sure. Eat all of them. They take a lot of space.'' Light scowled at the Shinigami.

''And please, don't complain today.'' Light continued.

''Oh, I won't. These apples will definitely make quiet, if that's what you wish, Kira.''

''Good.''

Light watched at the empty pages of Death Note. He could feel that thousands and thousands of names would soon fill the book. And justice would be served.

''World. Prepare for my second coming. Kira is here once again.'' Light laughed maniacally. Red eyes pierced at the book before him.

''First victims. Near and Matsuda.''

''I knew it would be those two you would kill.''

''Don't interrupt me, Ryuk!'' Light snarled.

''Yeah, yeah, you know I can tell something about Matsuda in particular if you want to know it.'' Ryuk's statement captured Light's interest.

''Say it, then, Ryuk.'' He demanded.

''He married your sister, Sayu. They are married.''

Light's brow was twitching again, now even more violently. Light clenched his fist tightly.

*CRASH*

Light broke through the glass table before him. It was always there near the couch. However, not anymore.

''That bastard. First killing me. Then seducing my sister.'' Ryuk's smiled at Light's outburst.

''He, no doubt, exploited the saddened state of my sister after losing her two family members. First her father, then her brother. No doubt, she would be delighted to know that it was her husband who killed me.''

''Well, actual-'' Ryuk tried to say.

''I know you did it! But I would've died because of my wounds! It made no difference in the end! But goddamn it! He fucked my sister! Do they have a child, then?''

''Yeah, actually, their daughter was the reason why I was near that school.''

''Bullshit, Ryuk!'' Light shouted.

''My bad, you're right. I wasn't actually because of her. I just wanted that apple. But she is at that school where you are as well. I'm not lying.''

''Hmm. She must be in some of the classes. She's Ichika's age or something?''

''Yeah, she's 15. You know, seduce that girl. You'd be like some dirty uncle after an underage girl but… you're the same age… physically. And your soul doesn't share the same genes than your niece.'' Ryuk joked.

''You know, that doesn't sound too bad, Ryuk.'' Light said with a cruel smile.

''Wait, what? You are actually doing it? Seduce… and then have sex with your niece?'' Ryuk was taken back by Light's response.

''Well, that might not actually happen but she's not my niece. _Technically_ not. And also, I can finally meet my sister and Matsuda if I date my so-called niece. Sayu is 40 years old currently. Hmm, I wonder how much she looks like my mother was in her forties. But Matsuda. I'm not sorry for Sayu for making her a widow. And her daughter almost an orphan. That fucker has to die. Nobody messes with Kira.''

Ryuk was laughing in delight. This was going to be interesting soon.

''So, how are you going to go after him? You can just kill him now by knowing his true name and face.''

''You're right, but I want Sayu to hate him before his eventual demise.'' Light responded.

''Oh? Please, enLIGHTen me.'' Ryuk said sarcastically. Light ignored the horrible pun.

''I'm not going to give you the full details. If there was no surprise, it would be boring, right?''

''Haha, you're right, Light. I look forward to it.'' Ryuk cackled darkly.

''I just say that Matsuda will have a great role in his own downfall. I make him say a lot of spiteful lies about himself and twist the past events to suit my own ends. That's what you can only get from me.''

''I'm fine with that little of information if the payoff is great. I must say. It won't be nice for Sayu to get her marriage ruined like this.'' Ryuk almost sounded sympathetic.

''I know. His death matters to me more than my sister's fate. Besides, she married to the wrong man in my opinion if I had my say in the matter. I doubt my father, Soichiro, would've approved of Matsuda either. He was the most stupid cop in the group.'' Light commented with no remorse.

''And what about their daughter's fate? She will be saddened over the death of his father despite the lies you might make him say.'' Ryuk inquired further.

''Their daughter will seek solace in her new boyfriend, am I right?'' Light said with a suggestive voice.

''You really are a bastard, Light.'' Ryuk laughed.

''You're the last one to tell me that, Ryuk.'' Light then laughed.

''I know.'' Both kept laughing like madmen.

* * *

**(The next morning)**

''It's too bad you were not using your Death Note last night. But I know the payoff will be great.'' Ryuk said.

''Don't have to tell me that. You, like I, will be thoroughly entertained by this ordeal.''

Ryuk cackled and munched his apple.

''It's disgraceful to see these men get beaten every day but it will end soon.'' Light ranted.

''I'm sure. Even I laugh at this predicament. Seriously. Women now in control? Even we have a king, not a queen.'' Ryuk noted.

''Sure, Ryuk. It's laughable. If I had lived throughout this period, this would've never happened.''

''The men of this world sure do weep at your early demise, Light,'' Ryuk remarked sarcastically.

''Yeah, yeah, Ryuk. Don't have to remind about my current obscurity. But I won't be obscure for long. Soon, people will worship Kira once again. Their savior. Justice.''

Like always, Ruyk was just snickering at Light's statement.

''Sure, buddy.''

* * *

**(At school)**

Light was at the school grounds. Some of the students were near the entrance and all around the place. But now, a crowd was gathering near him. No doubt, they all knew about his impressive performance yesterday. But which one? The fact that he had wooed the hottest teacher in the school or had beaten all other students in Japan in the final test.

The teachers had checked the tests and graded them in record time. In just a single day. The results were on the noticeboard in the school building for all the students to see.

Much to his delight, Light saw his name on the noticeboard. It was the coveted number one spot. The crowd around him were staring at him with wide eyes. It wasn't because he was the top of the school like he'd been for some time. There were the final results just next to the note that showed school's results. He was the number one nationwide.

''All applaud, Ichika Orimura. You've made us all proud today!'' The male principal suddenly shouted, ''The #1 junior high student in the country!''

Then the students and the nearby teachers, including Fumi-sensei, gave him a round of applause.

Light reveled in the praise he got but he was used to it. And the achievement wasn't that great because the tests were easier than they were in the past. But receiving praise was something that Light liked a lot, though. Also, his name wasn't the only that caught his attention on the noticeboard.

There was a girl's name. A familiar one. She reached high in the nationwide results, though nowhere close to 2nd place. What Light could know by looking at the results, she was the 2nd best student in his school. It seemed that her rise to prominence was also swift since Light hadn't heard about or had just ignored her for the past few years in his junior high.

Her name was Yuuki Yagami.

Light's eyes were glued at the test where her name was. She must be related to Light Yagami. No doubt, Sayu's… and Matsuda's daughter. Light hated the fact that Matsuda was the father but the girl might be a fine woman as long as she was not like her father.

''An interesting name on the list, Light. I bet you saw it as well. She must be academically gifted like you are.'' Ryuk said as he saw the name as well.

Light tried to talk to Ryuk because of the noise from the people around Light would've allowed him to talk to Ryuk but one of the adoring girls interrupted him before he was able to do so.

''Ichika-kun! Are you seriously going to… d-d-date with Fumi-sensei?'' She was as excited as were the other girls near her when they also heard her question to Light.

''No. It was just to tease her. To make her fall. And to answer your next possible questions after my answer: No, I'm not going to a date with you either.'' Light answered sternly.

''Aww… You declined before I even had the chance to ask.'' The girl whimpered slightly, saddened over the rejection she just received.

''How about me then?'' Another girl offered herself.

''I reject all of you. Leave me. I have another girl that interests me.'' Light wanted them to leave him alone and to go where his so-called niece was.

''Is it Lingyin Huang, the transfer student. She is always around you! No fair!'' Another shouted.

''I will not answer that. Leave me _now_.'' Light's emphasis on the final word made the girls disperse around him, much to his relief.

Now the hunt for Yuuki Yagami was on.

* * *

**(Searching for Yuuki Yagami)**

The Yagami girl was nowhere in the school building. Light had searched her with great interest. So far, he still did not know what she looked like. That explained the great difficulty. He only guessed what she might look like. She either had features like her mother's or her father's or a combination of both to some degree. Light hoped she would more resemble the female members of his family rather than the annoying face of Touta Matsuda. Because of the difficult search, Light concluded that she might just be outside the school building. The outdoors were nice today and that might be the reason that she was there. Light then ran from the top floor all the way to the bottom floor and exited the school building.

* * *

**(Outside the school building)**

''The great injustice against men must be stopped!''

''This is an unjust society! Men shouldn't suffer like this! No person should be treated like this!''

The girl was standing on a small pedestal that could only support a single person like her. There were people gathering all around her because of her provocative speeches.

Light was one of these people.

''She is Yuuki Yagami. My niece if I still lived. But now, she is just my fellow schoolmate.'' Light thought.

''You know, that girl looks like Sayu to me. Or a female version of you, or how can I phrase it. Not much Matsuda in her. That's for sure.'' Ryuk commented.''

''You stole my words, Ryuk.'' Light thought. He was pleased to see Yuuki. Not only did she remind him of his dear sister that suffered needlessly because of the Kira investigation, but Yuuki had a sense of justice that made Light interested in her.

''I wonder if she would support Kira? Or is she just like L and the others?'' Light kept wandering.

''I'd say she just might be a potential Kira supporter. While my father wasn't, she just might be like her deceased uncle. She is rebelling openly against the current society, which was what I did, after all. I wanted to change the past society to a just society like she is trying right now. I'd say she might be interested in Death Note.'' Light was filled with the hope of turning his female relative to an ally.

Most boys listened to her speech with great interest. After all, this society was unjust to them. Some guys watched Yuuki because of her looks as well. However, many of the girls just ignored Yuuki's words as nonsense. This was the status quo in their heads. And it wouldn't change. That's what many of these girls thought. Even if some of the girls were against this society, they were cowards because they didn't oppose it openly.

The female teacher tried to interrupt her speech. Light figured that this teacher's motives were to avoid controversy. A person opposing the new order in the non-segregated gender school? Not good. Many of the people were unsure about the status of this school and to get in the bad graces with the authorities was no good.

''Let me still speak!'' Yuuki was showing physical resistance to the female teacher. Other teachers, including the male teachers, were coming to help her to apprehend Yuuki.

Light quickly pushed through the crowd, showing others away from him and tried to reach Yuuki in order to help her with the struggle against the teachers. That might just help Light to get close with Yuuki.

''Get away from her!'' Light roared at the teachers. He then physically intervened to protect Yuuki. Everyone was stunned. The star student's intervention was most intriguing, to say at least.

''She has her right to speak! At least, she still does, unlike me!'' Light continued talking with a loud voice.

''She has a right to voice her opinion. Even the unpopular ones.''

''Her opinions might offend some people. They are politically incorrect.'' A female teacher said with an arrogant voice.

''Who determines what's politically correct, then? You? Are you one of those feminists? In this school of all people?''

The woman didn't answer to Light. Only glared at him. It seemed that Light had hit the nerve.

''Apprehend him, as well. Take them to the principal's office.'' She then said angrily.

''I refuse to comply, teacher...'' Light said with defiance.

''Our best student, now our enemy? What a shame.'' The woman said.

''Damn! How is this school any different from the segregated schools? This is just a facade to make us people think that there's some remnant of equality left. There is not!'' Yuuki said furiously. She got approving praises from the crowd.

''She is right! Just a moment ago, you were so proud of me because I put this school on the map for all Japanese to see! Wasn't the whole reason that you were proud of me because I proved that a school with both sexes still could pull its own weight and compete with other schools?'' Light agreed with her. Yuuki smiled at his statement.

All the teachers were silent. Some slightly nodded in agreement with Light. There was no doubt that this was their agenda.

''APPREHEND THEM!'' The female teacher shouted at her fellow teachers. Many of them, especially the male ones, were reluctant to help her with detaining Light and Yuuki.

''What's the commotion here?!'' The principal stepped in.

''They are publicly spouting controversial ideas!'' The woman said to the principal in hopes of convincing him.

''I see.'' The principal knew what sort of ideas she meant. The woman was more like the supporters of this current society. A radical one, as well.

''No need to cause a huge scene here, my colleagues. May these two students come in peace, without force. And we shall discuss the 'proper' behavior on the school grounds in my office. I doubt any severe punishment is needed.'' The principal said in a calm matter. The female teacher glared disapprovingly at the principal because he didn't follow her way of doing things.

''I'd say we go to his office. He's in good graces with me because of my recent academic success.'' Light said to Yuuki.

''I agree. I doubt anything bad will happen.'' She said.

''Let's go then.'' Light then boldly grabbed her hand and walked towards the principal who was just going to back to the building. Yuuki blushed heavily about the sudden development. She didn't refuse Light's attempt and allowed him to lead her.

''I don't think that's proper conduct, Orimura-kun! To take someone's hand, especially girl's, without her permission!'' The female teacher said angrily.

''I-i-it's fine, sensei. I allowed it.'' Yuuki answered shyly. Light smiled smugly to himself. Ryuk had been bored during the whole incident but was slightly interested in what would happen to Light because of his behavior.

''Good luck with the principal, Light. I'm going to stay here admiring these red apples.'' Ryuk said. Light ignored the Shinigami. His focus was on Yuuki.

The crowd of students just stared at them quietly leaving the school grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**(The principal's office)**

The two rebelling students sat in front of the principal's large desk that symbolized his high status as the leader of this school facility. While the man was known as a strict man and occasionally even as a fear-inducing man, the principal was collected and calm most of the times. Even now, with two disobedient students before him.

''So, the two best students in our school were a bit rebelling today, weren't they?''

Neither of the students answered. Light stared coldly at the man questioning him.

''Before we discuss the behavior you two displayed today. Let's talk about your exam performance.'' The principal shifted the topic. He was now even slightly happier sounding.

''I'm very surprised that Orimura-kun had suddenly reached the top in Japan. You were always a hard-working student but not the best in Japan, that's for sure. All of us were surprised in fact. Especially, your homeroom teacher, Fumi-san.''

Yuuki stared at Light because everyone knew what he'd said to the female teacher. A date with her.

''I must say. It was quite a gossip in the teacher's lounge. And in the whole school, in fact.'' The principal had trouble hiding his smile.

''Are you really going to follow your words that you said to Fumi-san yesterday?'' The principal asked with a huge smile. It amused Light a bit. This man was a person who did not smile often but sometimes unusual humorous events could bring a smile to a man like him. Yuuki just glared at Light. She did not approve playboy-like antics he'd used yesterday.

''No. I won't go to a date with her.'' Light said firmly, so both of them actually believed him.

Yuuki was surprised. Fumi-sensei was one of the most beautiful women in the whole school, possibly in the region. Yuuki knew every boy in this school lusted after that female teacher. Some of the single male teachers, even married ones, were enamored with her. And the female colleagues were jealous of the attention she received constantly. Yuuki was now slightly intrigued why Light refused to go on a date with her.

''May I ask why, Orimura-kun?'' The principal's smile had already faded. He was slightly surprised by his rejection.

''I know it wasn't the best of conduct to just try to ask a teacher to date even if the law did not prohibit it. So, out of principle, I must prevent the date from taking place. And, besides, I did it to make her break. Fumi-sensei always had that serious facade and continuously taunted me for the past three years, so I wanted to strike back at her. And even I didn't expect things to get out of hand as it did.''

Yuuki was pleased with his response. She had for a long time perceived the fact that Light was quite a womanizer. No doubt, because of his handsome looks. Yuuki had not actively observed until yesterday but she knew about him because the female students talked a lot about him. Yuuki was also interested in the rumor of Light suddenly changing his behavior all of a sudden. Because, until yesterday, Light had been a popular boy but he was a bit dense. But now he suddenly took action and managed to almost seduce the beautiful female teacher. Something was definitely off. Still, it wasn't something too serious to think about. Yuuki thought that Light had finally realized how he could influence the women around him.

''I see. It seems that Fumi-san should know about this rejection you just gave personally. I may deliver that to her even if that's a bit odd to do. Since when did teachers tell students' messages to other teachers?'' He almost chuckled.

Light stayed silent. He expected the conversation to change topics soon.

''You are also a brilliant student, Yagami-san. And this behavior today didn't surprise me one bit.'' The principal changed the topic to a more serious one.

''Thank you, and yes, principal.'' Yuuki could only say.

''You had voiced this kind of opinions during debates in the classroom. I had heard about it. This was now the first time you decided to do it public. I guess it was only a matter of time.'' The principal said frustration could be heard in his voice.

''I must say this…'' He took a deep breath.

''…I'm sure both of you know that the thing you just did today could bring you a lot of trouble. Not just to you. Possibly, to me and to this whole school.'' The male principal said with a serious tone.

''Of course, we knew the risks! One must go to great lengths to oppose injustice. And I'm willing to do anything to oppose this unjust society!'' Light said loudly with defiance and confidence.

Yuuki stared at him with wide eyes, surprised by his great resolve to deliver justice.

''I'm sure you are. But do not do these things at the school grounds.'' The principal tried to calm Light and to convince them to cease their behavior.

''Wasn't a school once a place for the exchange of ideas? I know that a university is a place for things like that but the school should allow things like these as long as no single person is not individually targeted with cruel intent!'' Yuuki responded harshly.

''You're right… It used to be. But times have changed.'' The male principal said with a hint of sadness. He knew about the past when it was still possible to exchange ideas openly and not to fear retaliation from the authorities.

''We must be able to do this at school because then it could reach the ears of our fellow students. Then their friends and relatives and it could spread. Tokyo is a dense place so the ideas might spread swiftly.'' Light said.

''To spread ideas of dissent, you mean? To resist this current society, status quo? That's your idea, isn't it? To openly rebel against our female overlords who possess the Infinite Stratos?'' The male principal said. He was not in a happy mood now. But not because of Light's behavior.

''You are right. That's what I will do. No matter the cost. If it kills me but inspires others, I'll do it. Justice must be served.'' Light continued. His confidence was still present. Of course, he had nothing to fear because of his Death Note.

''Your sense of justice does remind me of the past people. Events from twenty years ago.'' The principal said.

''Y-you mean Kira, right? He lived 20 years ago.'' Yuuki intervened.

Light stared at her with wide eyes. He thought that Kira was still somewhat unknown.

''Ah yes. Kira the Savior. I was one of his supporters in my youth. We hoped that he would bring the just society. Too bad. He disappeared twenty years ago. And ten years later the Infinite Stratos appeared, which changed everything we knew.''

''Why is his name a secret, then? Or in obscurity in more accurate terms?'' Light asked. His question was genuine.

''Good question. I'd guess that's because he is the only one that could defeat the Infinite Stratos.'' The principal said.

''He caused the people to die with heart-attacks all of a sudden or killed them by accidents, if I recalled correctly, right?'' Yuuki asked.

''Yes. He killed criminals like that. Many civilians adored him for bringing justice.''

''M-my father, my mother's father and her brother investigated Kira back in the day,'' Yuuki said. That fact didn't surprise Light a bit but he was taken a bit back by her sudden revelation about Soichiro and Matsuda.

''Ah yes. I remember when Interpol and NPA and SPK were after him. And the involvement of the detective L, who was the best detective in the world at the time and probably still is the greatest detective to ever exist.'' The principal started reminiscing about past events.

For a moment, Light smiled proudly when he also started to think about the past, mostly about his past victories. Especially, when he saw L die before his eyes. It was the greatest moment in his life.

''What caused Kira to disappear? I still wonder about it.'' Yuuki asked the principal. He shared the same curiosity as she did.

''Some say he was finally caught. More likely, killed. Also, they say that there were multiple Kiras. Such as, a man who killed people in order to make his company more successful.'' The principal recalled.

''The man who did things like that. That's a disgrace to Kira's name. He was no Kira!'' Light commented angrily. The principal and Yuuki agreed with him.

''Say, you mentioned that your relatives were involved with the Kira investigation. What can you tell me about it, if you recall anything?'' Light continued by asking Yuuki. He, of course, knew everything but wanted to know what she knew about the Kira investigation.

''Not much. Both mother's dad, Soichiro Yagami, and mother's older brother, Light Yagami, died during the investigation. Mother's dad was the Chief of Police and Light Yagami was also involved despite the fact that he was young.''

''Wait. How was your past uncle allowed to join the Kira investigation?'' The principal was now very curious.

''Apparently, my deceased uncle was super smart. He was the top scorer in exams nationwide… like Ichika-kun is right now. My mom is convinced that Light-kun was as good as detective L.''

Light was flattered because of the praise targeted towards him, which Yuuki was unaware of.

''Well, that might explain why you have a strong sense of justice, Yagami-san. Both of your relatives were in the police forces and tried to make the world a better place.'' The principal finally realized the reason behind his pupil's behavior.

''Well, yeah. But… I always wanted Kira to win.'' She said quietly, expecting something bad to happen.

Light smiled immensely internally. It seemed that she wasn't like his father. More like him. That was good. Very good, in fact.

''So, you wanted Kira to win, eh? Many hoped that back in the day, not going to lie. Even I did. I said that already, didn't I?'' The principal was filled with nostalgia.

''You're not bothered by the fact that your two relatives died because of their investigation on Kira, right?'' Light inquired. He wanted to test Yuuki if she truly wanted Kira to win even if it meant a poor fate to her relatives.

''I never knew two of them. I can't be sad about their fates. They put themselves on risk when they challenged Kira. I would've done my share to help Kira if I had lived 20 years ago. And, besides, they paid the price for defending the wrong kind of justice.'' Yuuki stated with a serious tone. She was not bothered at all by the deaths of the relatives that had almost broken Yuuki's mother and grandmother, Sachiko.

Light was overjoyed inside. He couldn't almost keep his laughter. She might a Kira candidate even. Yuuki was like the female version of Light. She had no characteristics that Matsuda had, that was for sure. Light, then, decided to join back to the conversation.

''Come to think of it, if he'd lived, the current overlords couldn't have ever risen. No matter the power of IS, Kira's power would surely overcome the technology. Think about the society what it could've been had Kira still reigned. A very just society. Possibly.'' Light remarked.

Both of them stared at Light because of his statement. The surprise could be seen in their eyes. Then, both nodded slightly in approval. That would've been the case if one thought about it that way. And neither of them disapproved with Light's idea.

''If your father managed to survive the ordeal, has he said anything about it?'' Light broke the silence by slightly going back to the previous topic.

''He hasn't said much except the fact that he was involved in the investigation. He's still bound by confidentiality. So, he won't tell anything to me. I haven't asked much about it anyway. They're in distant past, after all.'' Yuuki said with sorrow because she knew very little about things that mattered to her.

''I see. Shame, I would've liked to know what happened during the investigation. Such as, how he was eventually caught by the police.'' Light pretended to sulk because of the lack of information he'd received.

''I must say. Our original reason for being here has slightly gone off the rails now. The topic had changed from your potential punishment to Kira incident. However, it was a pleasure to speak with both of you. You certainly are the most talented students in our school. It would be a shame if something happened to two of you. Your potential must not be destroyed because of this incident. I understand you oppose the things are run in the world. I don't support it either. I'm even glad that I got the position of the principal in the first place because my sex almost prevented it from happening. But I implore you to keep your profile as low as possible. I know you want to resist. But do not ruin your future chances. The entry exams to high school are soon on their way and you should focus on them like all other students rather than to fight the wind, which is futile.'' The principal decided that the conversation had gone long enough.

Both of the students had no reason to argue with the principal's logic. Though, Light had a trick to resist this new world order in his own way.

''I know your concern, principal. However, I will not stop resisting. I'll simply do it in more discreet ways then.'' Light interrupted the principal.

''Fine, Orimura-kun. Do it discreetly, then. That's fine with me. As long as your actions do not reflect poorly on us, the school, or on you, which would be most unfortunate, do what you please, Orimura-kun. That means that don't do it at the school grounds, understood?''

''Understood, sir.'' Light said with obedient tone to convince the principal.

''I'm on the same both with Orimura-kun,'' Yuuki said the same way as well.

''Excellent. I see the frustration of youth in both of you. Nothing new, even if society has changed drastically. I advise you both to invest your raw energy into studying. For example, to study for the upcoming entrance exams.''

''You may leave, Orimura-kun and Yagami-san. Good luck. There's not much junior high left, and then both of you will change schools.''

''Goodbye, principal.'' Both said in unison.

* * *

**(Shortly after leaving the principal's office)**

The duo left the principal's office. Some students were looking from the other side of the corridor, trying to peek them and possibly eavesdrop them if two of them actually talked anything to each other.

Light was always the more perceptive one, so he noticed the peeking students and glared at them. Some of them returned to their classes. But some still remained, wanting to know what happened at the principal's office.

''I suggest we move away from prying eyes, Yagami-san.'' Light suggested Yuuki.

''Oh, we're supposed to talk to each other, now, Orimura-kun?'' Yuuki was sarcastic and slightly hostile. Light raised an eyebrow at her response but didn't flinch at all at her unfriendly response.

''Yes, Yagami-san. We have a lot to discuss.'' Light answered nonchalantly.

''Fine.''

They exited the school building and Light briefly looked out for any eavesdropper or anyone who might interrupt the conversation. It was a common event for Light. There was always some girl joining the conversation if he was with someone. Truth be told, it was sometimes tiring since the girls he met were not very interesting. But Yuuki was the most interesting girl he'd probably ever met, aside from Misa, who was a huge annoyance ever since the two met each other decades ago.

''What is it you wanted to talk?''

''I want to… study with you.'' Light realized this might not have been the best answer he could've given to Yuuki.

''S-study with me?'' She dropped a sweat at his statement. It wasn't the first time some boy had asked her to study with her.

''Do you have ulterior motives, Orimura-kun? I know what boys try to suggest when they say that they want to 'study' with me!'' Yuuki's outburst caught Light off guard but he managed not to show it. He decided to be blunt with her.

''If that's what you think, _no_. I'm not trying to seduce you, Yagami-san. You might think that because of my fame.'' Light stated. Yuuki calmed a bit. She expected him to continue, so Yuuki didn't continue talking.

''To be frank, I wanted to see your family because the Kira investigation intrigues me.'' Light pulled the ultimate card.

''Are you really going to reveal yourself, Light-kun?'' Ryuk said aloud. Light ignored and focused his attention on Yuuki.

''Wait, what? You… you want to see my mother and father?'' Yuuki's confusion on her face was priceless.

''Hai,'' Light said loudly.

''I don't think either of them will talk about it. The investigation took a toll on both of them. I've seen their faces when they talk about it.'' She answered with a sad voice. Light could notice her desperation for wanting to know more about the Kira investigation. Light would use that fact to his advantage.

''I see where you are going, Light. Interesting.'' Ryuk muttered in the corner.

''Then let me get them open to you about their past.'' Light tried to ask sincerely.

''You really think you can do what I haven't been able to do?'' Yuuki questioned him with an inquisitive tone.

''I know you doubt my abilities. Though, past events certainly indicate that I know how to persuade people. Besides, it doesn't hurt to try. I know both of us are desperate enough to want to know about the past events that could have changed everything.'' Light said confidently. He was certain that this convinced Yuuki to let him go to her house.

''You are right, Orimura-kun. I want to know about Kira as well. I guess… I can let you help me. But only that!''

''Of course, Yagami-san. We better leave immediately. Other people have already noticed us together.'' Light ordered Yuuki.

''R-r-right.'' Yuuki stuttered.

* * *

**(The apartment building)**

The Yagami family did not live in a large house like they did over 20 years ago. The real estate prices had been skyrocketing during the 21st century and the capital city had swallowed up nearby suburbs. Currently living in a comfortable house was just a dream for common people. Also, the Yagami family was one family member smaller. Years ago Light had a younger sister, so living in a small apartment would have been inconvenient for two siblings. But as the only child of the family, Yuuki didn't have this problem. The current Yagami-Matsuda family, as Light called it, lived in an apartment near the downtown and a few miles away from the junior high. It was relatively easy to commute to the school, and that must have been the reason to choose that apartment.

It didn't take long for Yuuki and Light to arrive at the apartment building.

''Say, is one of your family members already at home? Father or mother, I mean?'' Light asked when they had arrived near the entrance.

''Mother is always at home when I return from school. She is a housewife.'' Yuuki answered. They continued walking towards the stairs.

''That's not very common today, is it? To be a housewife in this society.''

''No. But she'd been a housewife before the IS was invented that was probably the reason. Also, our family can still support itself with just one going to work. My father does it.'' The duo then tried to take an elevator but it was currently in use. They decided to take the stairs instead.

''I see. He's a policeman, right? You said he was involved in the Kira investigation, so he still must be a policeman, then.'' Light continued as they were walking the stairs.

''You're right. He has to work overtime to support us. Mother is slightly saddened by it but she said that her father had to work overtime as well a lot.''

''Ah, I see.'' Light recalled the times when Soichiro was always absent. He used to say 'justice, the family later'. Light agreed with his father's principal, one of a few things they agreed on. Of course, they had a different view on justice.

The duo arrived at the apartment. The door had a surname on it. Just the name 'Yagami'. Light concluded that Matsuda must've taken Light's sister's surname. Most interesting. Even today, men usually didn't take their female partner's surname. If the woman refused to take his surname, they most likely used a combined surname or just kept using their old surnames.

''Is your father using your mother's surname?'' Light asked.

''Yes. His original surname was… Matsuda.''

Light frowned intensely as he heard that surname. He quickly looked at the other way so Yuuki wouldn't notice his angry expression and instead, made it look like he was watching at other apartments near them.

''Deep down, I still hoped that her father wasn't actually Matsuda. I hoped Ryuk was lying. He was always withholding information and twisting facts. But damn. He wasn't lying. In this case, I wished that he had done that to just spite me. But Matsuda really is the husband of my beloved sister and this girl I just met.'' Light thought with hate. He tried his best to not let it be shown to Yuuki. He clenched his right fist and intensely stared at the stairs next to him.

''Ichika-kun, we're going inside now.'' Light snapped out of it when she talked to him. Yuuki was confused by his behavior but decided not to ask him about it.

The size of the apartment surprised Light. It was much more spacious than he'd expected. Of course, his own apartment was large but Chifuyu was a wealthy woman because of her skills as an IS pilot. What he could see by looking around the apartment from just the entrance, there were two bedrooms and a bathroom. The kitchen was large and next to it was a living room, and they weren't separated by a wall, so they functioned as a very large room. Light had expected these people to live rather tightly.

Light now thought if someone else was providing them extra money. Light started to think back to the past when he'd heard about Watari after L's death. L had kept Watari hidden during the investigation to not make Kira kill him. But the female Shinigami, Rem, killed him alongside L, so it was, in the end, futile. Light learned from the other investigators about Watari. Not much but he heard that Watari was able to support the members of NPA with monetary assistance if it was ever required. Also, Watari apparently raised L in an orphanage in Winchester, England. The orphanage was a place for exceptionally gifted children like L and Near. Watari managed to fund it with his vast wealth from his patents. Knowing that Near had succeeded L, someone must have succeeded Watari in that regard as well. The name Watari was just a pseudonym like a name L, so it could've been thought as a name for a person like a name L was given to the best detective. Whoever succeeded Watari in his tasks, the person possibly provided the needed monetary assistance to the remaining members of Special Provision for Kira. Light needed to investigate the matter later.

''Yuuki, is that you? Welcome home, dear!'' Sayu's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

Hearing her voice after so long, it filled Light with the sense of nostalgia. Not only did Sayu slightly sound like she did twenty years ago, but also her voice was very similar to his mother's voice. Light couldn't but to smile genuinely with joy, which he rarely did ever since he became Kira. Yuuki did not notice his happy smile as she was removing her shoes.

''O-oh, you've brought a boy with you? It's that phase of your life, I guess.'' Sayu smiled radiantly.

''Hi! I'm Ichika Orimura, one of the students from your daughter's junior high.'' Light answered with a happy tone. It was genuine, at least. Too bad, Light couldn't say his true name after all these years.

''Uhhh, I brought him to study with me.'' Yuuki was quickly trying to make up an excuse.

''I see. I remember when… my brother used to help me with my studies.'' Sayu reminisced.

''But you're not doing badly in your studies, so where do you exactly need help?'' Sayu's question made it even more difficult for Yuuki to explain why she'd brought a boy to their apartment. She had to explain it fast.

''Mrs. Yagami, Yuuki-san brought me here because I was the top student in the whole country. She wanted to know better studying techniques, which I am more than happy to offer.'' Light quickly explained to Sayu, saving Yuuki from an awkward situation. Yuuki sighed quietly.

''Ahh, I see then. My brother, Light Yagami, was the top scorer back in the day. You are much like him in someways then.'' Sayu exclaimed happily.

''You damn sure I am. After all, I am Light Yagami.'' Light thought in his head. If only his sister could know, if only…

''Perhaps, I am but I don't know much about your brother, Mrs. Yagami.''

''That's understandable. He's been dead for 20 years. My daughter never knew him. Only I and… my husband.'' Sayu's voice was now slightly sad.

Light felt slight pity for his sister. But Light also frowned angrily as he was mentioned once again about Matsuda. And about his own apparent death 20 years ago. Matsuda would die today. Or very soon, if the plans changed for some reason.

''Okaa-san, let us study now, okay?'' Yuuki demanded. She was slightly frustrated about her mother's curiosity over the boy Yuuki had just brought here.

''Oh, sorry, Yuuki! I let you two study in peace. The dinner is in an hour, okay? See you both soon!''

''Hai,'' Yuuki muttered, gesturing Light to follow her into her bedroom.

They then entered Yuuki's room, which was quite large. It was slightly larger than Light's was during his youth.

''Your mother was rather… eager to talk.'' Light said. What he could remember, Sayu was always quite noisy when they were young but this wasn't what Light expected from Sayu. Then again, she was now a middle-aged woman. But then again, Light wanted to talk as much as possible with Sayu until things would… transpire interestingly.

''Yeah, she's always like that but mother doesn't bother me that much, so it's fine.''

''So, Yuuki-san. About the upcoming conversation about Kira.'' Light started the conversation.

''Uhh… Yeah. We should plan how we're going to do it.'' A hint of hesitation could be heard in Yuuki's voice.

''That's right. We need to formulate how exactly we converse with your mother… and your father.''

''Yeah, but I'm not sure when my father comes back. As I stated before, he usually works overtime.''

''Well, I can stay here for a long time, Yuuki-san. I have no sister to beckon me to come back home.''

''Y-y-yeah. But my mother might get the wrong idea about us if you stayed here for too long.'' Yuuki blushed a bit.

''Well, if your father seems to be too late, I leave then and we can attempt to extract more information about Kira later. But we can also see how much we can get information from your mother as well, so not all hope is lost.'' Light explained in a calm manner and with confidence as usual to blushing Yuuki.

''R-right.'' Was the only thing she could say.

''But remember, Yuuki-san. Your father has the most information about Kira and the investigation about him because you said that he was personally involved with the Kira investigation, didn't you?''

''You're correct, Ichika-kun.''

''It would be most imperative to get as much information as possible from your father. I'm most intrigued by the fate of your uncle, Light Yagami.''

''How so?'' Yuuki's interest peaked once again.

''I believe his fate might have been nefarious. Such as, what killed him during the investigation of Kira.'' Light stated, knowing that this would arouse Yuuki's curiosity.

''What? What do you mean, Ichika?''

''Well, did Kira kill him? Or something else? I'd like to know that but I'm not sure how we could ever make your father tell. Besides, he doesn't know me well but your presence would make it very easy. I doubt he will keep secrets from you for his whole life, don't you think?''

''I must admit. I've never considered that much about the fate of my uncle or what really happened during the Kira investigation. But the discussion earlier today with the principal have… made interested to ask about it from my parents.''

''I know that. I sensed that in you after we left the principal's office.''

''Oh, you did? I was slightly overwhelmed by the sudden discussion about Kira. He feels like… a hero that I always wanted to know. And a mysterious figure as well to me. I was always told small snippets about him and I only heard some rumors. Now I feel like the truth is finally reaching me.'' Yuuki said with a relieved smile on her face.

''Kira is a hero to her. Good to have further confirmation about her opinion on Kira.'' Light thought mischievously.

''I say we should now prepare our books for a study session that doesn't actually take place. It's to fool your mother to think that we're having one.''

''Well… It does interest me how you exactly became the best junior high student in the country. So could you show me something to make me better?'' Yuuki asked.

''Hmm. Fine. That's one way to pass time until the dinner is ready.'' Light smirked.

''Which one we start with, Yuuki-san?'' He continued.

''Uhh… English.''

''Very well, I'm very good at that. I'm very good at every subject.'' Light stated proudly.

''I know that! Don't try to mock me!'' Yuuki pretended to be furious about his smug attitude.

Light only smiled at her response.

* * *

**(Kitchen chores)**

''Say, some time has passed already. Do you think dinner is ready? It actually doesn't take that much time to make. Though, it can depend on what she's making.''

''Um, the mother is probably finished soon,'' Yuuki said while being focused on her book.

''I might go ask her. I may as well get to know her as well.'' Light suggested.

''I agree. It will help once we have to discuss Kira and my uncle.''

Light only smiled at her response. All according to plan, so far. He then exited the room hastily.

Once he was outside the room, the strong aroma from the kitchen reached his nostrils.

''Sayu finally got good at making food. Good job, sister.'' Light smiled internally.

As he'd expected, Sayu was busy making food. By the looks of it, she was almost ready.

''Mrs. Yagami.'' Light said in a way that he spoke twenty years ago.

Sayu flinched a bit as she heard Light's voice. The voice was very familiar to her even if Light was in Ichika's body currently.

''Something wrong, Mrs. Yagami? I'm sorry if I startled you.'' Light said, expecting a reaction from Sayu very soon.

''Oh, it's not that you frightened me or anything. It's just… your tone of voice is very… familiar to a man I once knew.''

''Your brother's perhaps?''

''How did you…? Yeah, his voice, exactly.''

''Lucky guess on my part.''

Sayu didn't say anything but her face had an expression that questioned what Light was doing here in the kitchen.

''I'm here to know when the dinner is ready. It's been some time since you started preparing dinner, correct? Your daughter didn't want to pause studying, so I came here instead.'' Light asked the main reason he was here for.

''Oh, it's almost ready. I have still some ingredients left to use. Then the food will be ready.''

''If you need help with the remaining ingredients, I'm happy to help. If you allow me, Mrs. Yagami.''

''Oh, help is certainly needed! Glad that you offered, Orimura-kun! Yuuki never offers her help. Then again, I didn't help my mother in the kitchen when I was her age.'' Sayu said while smiling because Light had offered her assistance.

''I'm well aware of that fact, Sayu. I always had to help our mom in the kitchen. Good that you changed your ways. She must've been like that ever since that mafia incident. It changed her life drastically.'' Light thought happily as he was walking closer to Sayu until his mood almost darkened as he reminded himself about that mafia incident, which led to the kidnapping of Sayu and later led to the death of their father, Soichiro.

''I see. I have learned to do chores since I was young. Nowadays, I practically run the house all by myself.''

''Is that so, Orimura-kun? Even my husband barely does any chores. But that's alright since he's the breadwinner.''

''Well, I have always tried to make myself more useful because my sister Chifuyu Orimura does so much for me.''

''Oh!'' Sayu got excited.

''You're Brunhilde's little brother, aren't you?''

''That's right. She has taken care of me ever since our parents abandoned us when we were little.'' Light then made his voice sound melancholic.

''Sorry to hear that your parents had… done that to two of you. Must've been hard for you.'' Sayu's eyes showed him pity and her mouth turned downward.

Light, however, didn't feel sad at all about his, Ichika's, past.

''Never felt the pain because I never knew them. Don't know what Chifuyu felt, she never speaks of it.'' Light kept pretending to be somewhat sad.

''As thanks, I do the house chores. In fact, my sister is horrible at doing chores and cooking.'' He then spoke in a confident tone, similar to old Light, discarding the sad attitude.

''Hah! Your sister's bad at them? The media keeps saying how perfect she is.'' Sayu laughed.

''I know. It's amusing. Chifuyu is so distraught at the kitchen that she destroys the plates when trying to wash them.'' Light then laughed in amusement. He was only partly pretending to laugh. It was actually quite funny to recall Chifuyu trying to do chores. They all ended horribly.

''Since you're so skilled with chores, as you said yourself, may you wash those dishes for me? That way I have fewer dishes to wash after dinner. It would a huge help, Orimura-kun.'' Sayu asked sincerely.

''Of course, it would be my pleasure, Mrs. Yagami. Or should I call you just Sayu-san?''

''Please do. Calling me Mrs. Yagami makes me sound so old...'' Sayu said as Light had quickly started washing the dishes. Like all other women, Sayu, too, wanted to deny her aging. At least, Sayu still had a rather youthful appearance. Light immediately noticed that she was no doubt Sayu when they met here in the apartment.

In his past life, Light was no master when it came to chores or cooking even if he occasionally did the necessary ones to help his mother. But Light has never known a person as good as Ichika doing house chores. He was definitely a champion if there ever was a competition. Practicing doing those things from an early age helped Ichika significantly, and now it was extremely helpful as Light was helping Sayu washing the dishes.

''Most impressive, Orimura-kun. You were amazingly fast. Even I'm not that good. And I have decades of experience behind my back. You must be a natural at this. No, that's a wrong definition. You're talented. That's for sure.'' Sayu was amazed by his talent.

''Yeah. I'm not like other men, Sayu-san.'' Light said proudly.

''Certainly not. I'm not sure does my daughter even know how to do chores. I should teach her soon.''

''Hopefully, she won't be cranky. The girls her age are quite defiant, right?'' Light said.

''Hah, certainly. You speak about her like you were many years older than her!'' Sayu laughed again.

''Perhaps, there's some mental maturity difference. Though, aren't girls usually more mature than boys at this age?''

''Yeah, they are. Although my brother was always such a mature boy at an early age. You are very similar to him in that way.'' Sayu was happy to reminisce about her older brother.

Light was pleased that he had once again made him look like the old Light in Sayu's eyes. Exactly as planned, so far.

''Mother, you've kept Ichika-kun here for quite a while. What's wrong?'' Yuuki appeared from her room.

''He offered to help me with preparing the food and washing the dishes. Something you never do, miss!'' Sayu exclaimed happily.

''Oh? Is that so?'' Yuuki looked at Light. It was unclear from Light's perspective what she was feeling. Many emotions could be seen on her face. She was most certainly contemplating something.

''I wonder what you're up to, Ichika. Mother certainly likes you. That's a good thing. It seems you have planned during our study session how to gain my mother's trust. It remains to be seen how this will transpire. What are you _really_ up to? You're more devious than I thought, Ichika.'' Yuuki wondered intensely about the boy she'd brought in.

Light saw his opportunity to go back to Yuuki's room. Now, she had to play a role in the effort to gain information about Kira. He quickly removed his apron that he'd borrowed and returned it to its place. He also had to take an apple that was in a bowl nearby to reward Ryuk who, impressively, had managed to stay silent through this whole ordeal.

''May I take this apple, Sayu-san?''

''Of course, Orimura-kun.'' She answered approvingly and turned her attention to her daughter, Yuuki.

''Damn. That bastard left me with her now. I suppose that had to be done. But still.'' Yuuki thought angrily.

Light offered an apple to Ryuk once he arrived at the room.

''As thanks for being silent, here's an apple, Ryuk.''

''Heh, it was all worth it for this beauty.'' Ryuk munched the apple, seemingly pleased with himself.

''Keep up the good work, and you will get more apples.'' Light encouraged.

''I certainly will. For these treats.'' Ryuk cackled while eating the red apple.

''He's like a damn dog at times.'' Light thought insultingly about Ryuk.

After making Ryuk happy by giving him an apple, Light now could eavesdrop the conversation between Sayu and Yuuki. Light was eager to know, how Yuuki would handle herself.

''You know. Ichika is amazing at doing chores, which is something you're not even able to do.''

''I know. You said that already, and I saw the aftermath. He sure is good. What I know, he has to look after himself. Chifuyu Orimura is away from him currently, so Ichika has his apartment all to himself.''

''You know...'' Sayu almost blushed.

''… he could be a good husband for you!'' She continued, embarrassing Yuuki.

''Mom! He might hear that!'' Yuuki blushed heavily.

''Damn you, Ichika! What you've done?'' She shouted in her head furiously.

''Hopefully, I don't interrupt anything but did you ever consider getting a wife?'' Ryuk asked out of nowhere.

''Since when you were interested in me getting married, Ryuk? I thought you didn't care about such things.'' Light raised an eyebrow, simultaneously trying to listen to what the women were talking about. Nothing interesting so far, Light turned his attention Ryuk.

''I was thinking about in the terms of… getting an heir to continue your legacy as Kira or something like that.'' Ryuk continued as he noticed that Light would listen to him.

''I never considered it really. I was planning to win, at first. But now that you mentioned it, I suppose I should consider finding a woman suitable for getting an heir.'' Light pondered about getting a child. A prospect he'd never considered before until Ryuk's brought up the topic.

''I can already imagine it, Light. You trying to raise mini-Kiras to do your bidding to maintain the new world order!'' Ryuk started cackling near the corner of the room. Some tiny bits of the apple could be seen in his large mouth.

Even Light couldn't prevent himself from chuckling because of Ryuk's statement even if Ryuk had meant it as an insult. He chose to stay silent and listen to the conversation that was taking place in the kitchen.

''Mom, when does the father return home?'' Yuuki asked. Light got interested.

''Actually, he's coming much earlier today! If we start a bit later than usual, he might be able to join us at dinner!'' Sayu exclaimed happily about seeing her husband early today.

It was definitely something that didn't usually happen in everyday life. Sayu's happy attitude got Light reminiscing about Sayu being happy when father happened to arrive home in time, and she would always be so delighted seeing him. However, knowing that the man, who was returning home early, was Matsuda, Light was not exactly pleased with at the moment.

Well, Light was slightly pleased about him returning. Because Matsuda would die today. Perhaps, in a few hours, as Light had planned.

''You know, Light. I can babysit the children.'' Ryuk said humorously, interrupting Light's thought process.

''Yeah, sure. They need to touch the Death Note first, though.'' Light answered.

''They can practice writing by killing criminals by writing their names.''

''That would be pretty unwise because if they misspell the name four times, the criminal can't die.''

''That would motivate them to learn it faster then.'' Ryuk was starting to become enthusiastic about Light's future children being Kiras.

''It might motivate them.'' Light muttered quietly as he was peeking the women from the room's door. The two women had moved to the living room, so listening to them was more difficult. But the living room was straight next to the kitchen, and no wall separated them, so listening to them talk wasn't impossible from Yuuki's bedroom. Light, for a moment, contemplated about exiting the room and listening to them in the corridor. But he decided that Sayu might see him, so Light wouldn't exit the room yet.

''Now, Ryuk. Be as quiet as you can. It's now difficult to hear them, so don't talk for a moment.'' Light urged him by whispering.

''Sure.'' Ryuk then nodded.

''Mom, there's something I want to talk with you about in the dinner.''

''Anything serious, Yuuki?'' Sayu was slightly worried.

''N-no. But… I want to know more about my uncle and about the events 20 years ago.'' Yuuki asked bluntly. An unexpected move by Yuuki.

''Huh… She decided to be forward about it. I doubt she blew her chances by asking about it. I shall see what happens next.'' Light thought.

''I see, Yuuki. But Ichika-kun is with us too, isn't he?''

''Yes. In fact, he might be interested in knowing about Light, as well. Especially, when you have said how similar Ichika is to Light.'' Yuuki tried to convince her mother.

''Huh, I guess I have. Perhaps, Ichika-kun should know about the man that I say is so much like him. Very well, I guess I could tell about the past. It's been so long that it doesn't bother me much anymore. 20 years is a long time, Yuuki.''

''Well done, Yuuki… and me, of course. If I hadn't tried getting closer to Sayu today, that might not have worked.'' Light thought.

''Is the dinner ready, mom?''

''Yeah, it is but I want to know when your father is coming.''

''Just call him, mom,'' Yuuki suggested.

''Probably, should...'' Sayu went to get her phone and started to dial Matsuda.

But Sayu quickly canceled her call, as the entrance door opened.

''Touta! You're home early!'' Sayu was surprised.

''Father!'' And so was Yuuki.

Light quickly exited the room to have a look at Matsuda, to confirm his plans.

''He has a slightly empty stare… His pupils are different, enlargened quite a bit. It means… It means that Death Note had already taken its effect. Excellent. I have led his actions so far. I knew that he wouldn't probably come to the home early today, so I made him return home early with the help of my notebook. Now, to the next part of the plan...''

''Nice to see you, Mr. Yagami. I'm Ichika Orimura.'' Light welcomed Matsuda with a smile on his face, trying to be friendly.

But, oh, how Light hated to call Matsuda by the name Yagami.

''I guess you've made Matsuda return home early, Light. Most interesting.'' Ryuk commented from the shadows.

''Hi! Or should I say, surprise? I'm back early today.'' Matsuda said happily, though Light could see that it was slightly forced because of the effect of Death Note. However, it was very common for Matsuda to smile and be upbeat because he used to be a goofy guy in the investigation team. His appearance was virtually the same as he looked all those years ago. Of course, his face was slightly older but Light immediately recognized that it was really Matsuda.

Light turned his attention to Yuuki and Sayu. Looking at his sister's face, he deduced that she saw nothing out of ordinary. She must be just too happy to see him, so she couldn't notice the difference. Yuuki, however, had a skeptical and wary expression on her face. Though, it might be the kind of expression that she always wore on her face.

''Didn't know Yuuki had brought a guest here. Are you her boyfriend or something?'' Matsuda's innocent question made Light grin heavily.

Yuuki's face was fully red with embarrassment. Her eyes turned to Light, and fury could be seen in her eyes. She then clenched her right fist heavily to suppress her anger.

''Y-you bastard, Ichika. And that degenerate smile of yours! Wipe that off your face this instant!'' Yuuki shouted in her head.

''No, father. He is just a fellow classmate helping me with studies. Ichika is the best student in Japan. He was the number one in the finals nationwide. I wanted to know his techniques.''

''Alright, alright. He's joining us for dinner, then? It's the time for dinner at this time of day.'' Matsuda was done removing his extra clothes and shoes. Then he started walking towards the kitchen.

''Yes, he's joining us for dinner. In fact, he helped me with the preparation and washed the dishes, as well.''

''Oh, is that right? It seems you're a proper man, Ichika-kun. If I may call you by your first name.'' Matsuda said, surprised about Light's generous help.

Matsuda's eyes locked with Light's. By gazing deep into the eyes, Light could see the hollowness in Matsuda's eyes. Only Light knew the true reason behind it. Light suspected that if Matsuda was asked about it, he would answer that it was the sleep deprivation since Matsuda couldn't know the true reason behind his eyes being like that. In fact, Matsuda's behavior, if it seemed odd to two females here, could be fully explained by the stress of work and the lack of sleep. Two good reasons to exploit, all thanks to Matsuda being a police officer.

''Calling me by my name is fine by me. In fact, I think we should call each other by our first names, we all know each other well by now.'' Light showed an approving smile to Matsuda and then turned towards Sayu.

''I agree with Ichika's words. He already calls me Sayu-san anyway.'' Sayu agreed with Light's suggestion.

''Well, I think we should all go to the dinner table and start eating dinner,'' Sayu ordered.

* * *

**(Dinner)**

The four people sat at the table. Light sat next to Yuuki, and Matsuda sat in front of him, and next to him was Sayu. After sitting on the chair, Matsuda groaned in relief as he could finally eat something edible than the food at work. The food that was served to officers was pretty trash. The police forces had to cut expenses, so the food was made worse than it was before. Even Light remembered it being rather inadequate back in the day. At least, with L it was good because Watari had arranged the logistics. Although she hadn't spent much time making the dinner, Sayu had managed to cook and prepare various dishes to be served to the family and to their only guest.

Light had taken a decent amount of food. Sayu had said that he could as much he liked but Light could function well with the little amount of food anyway. The food wasn't the main reason that he was still here, after all. Ryuk hungrily stared at the apples that were in the bowl. He was also anticipating for unexpected events that Light had promised him that would happen during this dinner today.

Light stared intensely at the small ingredients of his food. Light was moving around a small bean around the plate and simultaneously contemplating about his plan.

''Currently, Matsuda is under the sway of Death Note. How and when he will die have already been written. And, in addition, the actions leading up to Matsuda's death have already been written. According to my calculations and by watching the watch that shows me the current time, Matsuda's death would be in… half an hour. His behavior leading up this death is tragic, of course, in the eyes of Sayu and Yuuki. _Deserved_, in my eyes. I shall see how Yuuki will react. I'm not surprised about Sayu's reaction. She'll be devastated. If Yuuki's nature is resembling mine, she will not even cry. Also, knowing that Matsuda constantly works overtime, their father-daughter relationship might not be very deep. The conversations with her indicate that she more cares about her mother, which is understandable, but not much about her own father. I have to convince Yuuki if she's saddened about the state of her mother's wellbeing, that Sayu got over her father's and brother's death.''

Light asked for more food as he finally took the bean and ate it. Sayu happily offered more.

''I think Yuuki is strong-willed to get over this. She's more like I was back in the day. She definitely is. I know what I was, and I can see that she has similarities to my past self. Then again, she slightly lacks confidence, or that just might be girly behavior.''

Sayu went to the bathroom in order to put the laundry into the washing machine. An unorthodox time to wash laundry but she did it anyway.

''The upcoming conversation about Light Yagami and the Kira Investigation has its purpose when causing the ruin of Matsuda.'' Light managed to hide his evil smile.

''When saying the full name Light Yagami, or just saying 'Light' or 'Yagami', once a certain number of them has been reached, it will set the events leading up Matsuda's death. I chose an arbitrary number, 30, to be the counter that will lead to his death, or more accurately, to his so-called confession. Once either Light or Yagami or the full name had been said that many times, the actions leading up to Matsuda's confession and death will finally transpire. If my true name hasn't been said enough many times in a natural conversation, since repeating the name continuously would be odd in the eyes of Sayu and Yuuki, I will tamper with the bathroom's piping. Either the toilet and shower, but now that Sayu has activated the washing machine. It would suffice since fixing it slightly requires two people. And I need to Sayu and Yuuki to get to the bathroom to leave me alone with Matsuda, and then I can say the remaining words to him, which will set him off and cause him to attempt to end his life.''

Light kept contemplating and eating. The conversation about Light Yagami and Kira had not yet started. He decided to give Sayu and Yuuki to talk about normal things with Touta Matsuda. So far, he hadn't needed to join the conversation but he'd changed looks with Yuuki. She was anxious to start the conversation about her uncle.

''The reason, why I need to reach that number 30 limit, is to make him attempt suicide but…!''

''…I need to make him talk before his eventual death. Once the number 30 has been reached, he will go to his and Sayu's bedroom where his handgun is. I saw him put it there, so I am definitely right about that. He will kill himself with it but, before he does so, Matsuda will talk about why he is attempting suicide. If the number 30 wasn't reached in thirty minutes, Matsuda would simply go to his room and kill himself. If there was no context to his death, it would be most unfortunate. Making him talk before his death would be imperative to my goals. He might talk about the reason for his suicide even without reaching the number 30 limit but I wanted to be sure that he talks. That's why I wrote that detail in the notebook. I will activate the number 30 limit slightly before thirty minutes have passed. Then he has time to talk, and then once half an hour has passed, he will kill himself.''

''So far, my true name hasn't been mentioned a single time in this conversation. I can now count how many times it will be mentioned without getting confused as I just recalled my full plan.''

''Yuuki, should we now proceed?'' Light said with a quiet voice to Yuuki.

She simply nodded to Light's suggestion. By looking at her expression, Light could know that she would once again ask bluntly about the Kira investigation and about Light Yagami.

''Mother. Father.'' She interrupted a conversation between those two by saying their name loudly.

''What is it, Yuuki?'' Sayu asked, confused.

''I want to know about Light Yagami...''

_1_

''...and the Kira investigation. You've been keeping me dark about it for my whole life. Also, Ichika would be most interested to hear about it since you...'' She then pointed at Sayu.

''…have said how similar Ichika is to Light Yagami.''

_2_

Sayu's face turned to a saddened state, now that Yuuki had reminded her about the tragic events of the past. Matsuda's face was expressionless.

''I... s-suppose we should, Touta. Tell her about it.'' Sayu's expression changed slightly.

Matsuda's expression remained unchanged but nodded with approval.

''Yes, I guess it's time.''

''Tell me about Light Yagami's life. As much as you can.'' Yuuki asked her parents.

_3_

''Light was, in his time, the best student in Japan. Even in his high school and college years.'' Sayu recalled.

_4_

''I know that. You've told me that before but I want to know more details about Light!'' Yuuki asked, frustrated by Sayu.

_5_

''He showed interest in criminology and being a detective. He wanted to follow his father's footsteps.'' Matsuda then joined the conversation.

''Well, how does Light have to do anything with the Kira investigation? And who was Kira?''

_6_

''Kira was a serial killer, who killed criminals across the world. He's assumed to be a male but there were also several Kiras at the same time. Although many supported Kira, law enforcement forces, including L, did not like how Kira operated. Because Kira did not only kill death row inmates; he killed minor criminals as well, undeserving of the death sentence.''

Light frowned at Matsuda's opinion of Kira. Light glanced at Yuuki who was also unpleased with Matsuda's description of Kira.

''What role did Light Yagami play in Kira investigation, then?'' Yuuki inquired.

''Due to his impressive deductive reasoning skills, the detective L decided to recruit Light Yagami to help with the investigation. At the time, Light was a college student, 18 years old.''

_7_

_8_

''I see. What about Light's and my mother's father, Soichiro?'' She asked further.

''He was part of the investigation team. Soichiro was part of the Kira investigation from the very beginning. He was also the very few that remained with L when most of the police officers became afraid of Kira and left the investigation to avoid getting killed.'' Matsuda continued. Sayu just stared at the three people, shifting glances at every one of them.

''Why did Light do during the investigation, then? You said that he was quite skilled.''

_9_

''Yes, L did consider him talented. But also, was very suspicious of Light.''

_10_

''How so?'' Yuuki was now even more interested in her uncle.

''L suspected Light of being Kira.''

_11_

Yuuki was slightly shocked about it. Her uncle suspected of being Kira. Most intriguing.

''Why and how did L even base his suspicions on? And what was his evidence?''

''Well, that was the tricky part. L talked about small percentage chances of Light being Kira, like 5%. And he decided to cling on that chance, and to prove his suspicions, L, for example, wiretapped and put cameras everywhere in the Yagami household. It was morally dubious, many of protested it, and Yagami-san was very upset about it.''

_12_

_13_

_14_

''I assume it didn't work?''

''No, it didn't. L had no evidence against Light, but he was still suspicious of Light.''

_15_

_16_

''It was like he just wanted to bother Light!'' Yuuki exclaimed, slightly angered about L's behavior towards her past uncle.

_17_

Light smiled at Yuuki's exclamation. Yuuki was on his side, it seemed, even if she did not know about it.

''Many of us wondered why L was after him. Next, L enrolled in a university, where Light was enrolling in as well. Both of them got the best scores nationwide. Eventually, after spending time with Light in the university, L requested him to join the Kira investigation.''

_18_

_19_

''I don't think it was just to use my uncle as assistance, instead, to spy on him?'' Yuuki then asked.

Light smiled internally. She was definitely right about that.

''Y-you're right. Light was put under surveillance in a containment room alongside a girl named Misa Amane, who was strongly suspected of being the 2nd Kira. She was, in fact, his girlfriend, so L suspected that there was a connection between the two.''

_20_

''What happened afterward?''

''For a week, Kira killings stopped. So we suspected two of them being Kira. But then, Kira killings eventually continued despite them being inside the containment room. L had no choice but to release them. Soon, Light helped with the investigation to find the 3rd Kira.''

_21_

''I also played my role in the investigation. Though, I was… more of a nuisance. I was the hotheaded and inexperienced guy in the investigation group. When we were going after Yotsuba Group, which was strongly linked with 3rd Kira killings, I blew my cover and had to fake my own death to avoid death. We eventually captured the 3rd Kira, but he got killed by another Kira on the loose. Then, the investigation got to another level.'' Matsuda's gaze intensified.

''What do you mean?'' Yuuki's voice indicated that she was excited now.

''The Kira killings continued. Misa Amane had been released, so we suspected her, but before anything was done to her, L and his butler, Watari, were killed by Kira. Light held L in his arms as he died.'' Matsuda was sad to recall that event.

_22_

''Oh? But after that… it seems that Light was not Kira after all.''

_23_

''Indeed. Light took the mantle of L because it would've created a mass panic if the public got to know that L had died because of Kira. Light then lead the investigation for 5 years.''

_25_

''How did my uncle die, then?''

''During the investigation, the Mafia captured the chief of NPA and your mother, Sayu, to blackmail Soichiro to give an item important to Mafia.'' Matsuda chose to keep it a secret what the item was.

Light knew that Matsuda wouldn't reveal anything about Death Note. And he suspected that Matsuda had kept that detail a secret from Sayu as well.

Yuuki was silent. She didn't ask about the item and gestured Matsuda to continue telling the story.

''Soichiro reluctantly agreed to Mafia's request. He valued his daughter's life more than some item. Light then ordered a raiding party to destroy the Mafia. Soichiro got mortally wounded during the raid and later died.''

_26_

''Shame that my grandfather had to die.'' Yuuki could only say. However, a hint of remorse was lacking in her voice.

Light recalled how he failed to Soichiro kill Mello when his father was in his deathbed. He was angry because of it. The others only thought that Light was showing an angry expression because of Soichiro's death.

''What caused my uncle to die later, then?''

''Light Yagami died in a gunfight with an organization closely tied to the American Mafia that had kidnapped Sayu and the death of Soichiro.'' Matsuda was almost breathing heavily.

Light knew he was lying. A clever lie, nonetheless. The lie must have made Matsuda a bit anxious, no doubt.

_27_

''Kira was soon found and killed shortly after that. I killed Kira personally with my handgun. Another boy took the position of L. He'd worked together with NPA and SPK, Special Provision for Kira, and he was only natural to succeed L.''

Light squinted his eyes. The audacity of the man to say that he killed Kira. Yeah, he kind of did, didn't he? Matsuda killed Light.

''What was done to the organization that killed Light?'' Yuuki asked with determined eyes.

_28_

Light was pleased that Yuuki was hoping that someone had avenged Kira.

''They were destroyed. It was such a dangerous organization to be let to exist in peace. They are no more, that's for sure.''

Yuuki sighed in relief. The vengeance for Light had been achieved.

But, in actuality, the vengeance was only taking place in this dinner session.

Matsuda was slightly shivering, but only Light noticed it.

25 minutes had passed, while they've been talking about Kira and Light Yagami and eating dinner. Only a short time was left to kill the Matsuda. Light had to act quickly. Luckily, his name had to be said only twice.

''I have to go to the bathroom.'' Light pretending to say it with a distressed voice, signaling that it was urgent.

''You may go,'' Sayu said.

Yuuki only stared at him, suspecting that he really didn't need to go to the bathroom.

Light quickly got off his seat and walked towards the bathroom that was near the kitchen.

He pretended to take a piss by waiting for a while and then flushed the toilet. He activated the tap and let the water run. Light quickly went towards the washing machine, which was activated before the dinner. Light tampered the pipes, as he had planned earlier, to lure the women here to fix it. He then shut off the tap and stopped the water running. It had masked the sound of him tampering the pipes so that he wouldn't catch suspicion from the Yagami family. The washing machine started to make a quiet noise, only getting louder after every passing moment because of the tampering.

''I think there's something wrong with the washing machine.'' Light pretended to be worried.

''Is that so, Ichika-kun? Come, Yuuki. We must fix it!'' Sayu urged Yuuki to come along with her.

''Why, mom? Ichika must be good enough to do that all by himself.'' Yuuki was reluctant and mildly annoyed. She glared at Light.

''We can't let a guest do our chores for us! He already helped me before!'' Sayu answered.

''F-fine...'' Yuuki reluctantly agreed to Sayu's request.

2 minutes have passed.

Light was currently staring at Matsuda, then he watched with the corner of his left eye Yuuki enter the bathroom, who was also watching him with a disapproving look.

With audible steps, Light slowly approached Matsuda. His approach seemed menacing from Matsuda's point of view, and he wondered what was Light up to, still unaware of him being under the spell of Death Note.

''Matsuda. We meet again at last...''

''This is the first time we've ever seen, Orimura-kun. What do you mean?'' A confused word from Matsuda only emboldened Light.

''You're mistaken. The place where we met last time was...''

''…the Yellow Box Warehouse.''

Matsuda's eyes widened. The huge shock on his face made Light's mouth widen to weird proportions as he was pleased with himself to bring his nemesis down once and for all.

Light still had to contain his menacing laughter.

''Is there something wrong, Touta-san?'' Light asked the shivering Matsuda.

''I… I...'' Matsuda couldn't say anything coherent.

''Yuuki-san! Sayu-san! There's something wrong with Yagami-san!'' Light shouted, urging the women to return to the living room.

_29_

''What is it? What's wrong with Touta?'' Sayu asked, distressed.

''Father?'' Yuuki was slightly worried.

''Are you alright...'' Light smirked as he was saying his own surname the 30th time.

''Mr. Yagami?''

**_30_**

Matsuda was shaking. It was not because of fear, but a feeling of urgency forced him to go to his own room. It was something that couldn't be helped, suppressed or contained. It was as if he did not do it, something horrible might happen.

2 minutes left until his time was up.

''Touta! Touta! What's wrong?!'' Sayu was now distressed about her husband's condition.

Matsuda frantically rushed to his room.

Everyone followed him. Sayu was concerned, their daughter confused, and Light was dying from delight.

''TOUTA! Wha-what are you doing?'' Sayu was panicking in fear.

Matsuda was holding his handgun and holding it against his chin, ready to press the trigger.

''FATHER? What are you up to?'' Yuuki was finally concerned over her father.

''Please, put the handgun down, Yagami-san.'' Light politely asked.

''I must… do it.'' Matsuda could only say.

''Wh-why? What do you mean?'' Yuuki asked. Her voice was shaky.

''I can't live with myself because of the things I've done…''

''What do you mean, Touta-san? You mean the people you've killed in your field duty? That's just normal to me. Nothing to be ashamed of, and try to end your life because of it.'' Light tried to reason with Matsuda, knowing that it couldn't work in any way. But he had to maintain a facade in front of the women.

''The fate of Light Yagami… it was not what I told you all… His death I mean...'' Matsuda said with distressed. It reminded Light back in the day in the Yellow Box Warehouse when Matsuda got angry and shot Light.

''Wh-what?'' Both women shouted.

''I killed him all those years ago. It was during the shoot-out with the organization… but I made it look like it was they who killed him. Everyone seemingly believed me what I told them. Nobody bothered to investigate it further. Thing is… there was already an unofficial successor for L, so Light's position was more like temporary… so they didn't care too much about his death despite his talent.''

The women only looked at him with shock. Light maintained his facade in front of everybody.

''I was always jealous of Light. He was the youngest, yet so gifted. I was the ridiculed one, the most inexperienced one, the one that had to prove his worth to the rest of the Task Force. The Yotsuba Case only infuriated me further. Light was one of the people that got the main leads and the one who solved the case alongside L.'' Matsuda was tearing slightly, seemingly guilt-ridden with regret.

''T...Touta. Y-you…!'' Sayu's face was filled with tears, and she gritted her teeth in anger and frustration over what she had just heard about her deceased brother.

Yuuki's expression remained unchanged, still in shock over her father's new side being revealed right before her.

''Not much time left Matsuda.'' Light smirked, but only for briefly, so the women wouldn't notice.

''Th-this is why I must pay for my sins. With my own blood...''

''TOUTA!''

''FATHER!''

''His time is almost up. I must act now.''

''YUUKI! Look away! He… he's gonna do it!'' Light shouted with concern.

Light then rushed towards Yuuki and embraced her, pushing her face towards his own chest, so she couldn't see the aftermath and then Light hold her intimately, refusing to let her go.

***BANG***

''TOUTAAA!'' Sayu screamed, tears falling off her face.

Light smiled, his mouth was widened to epic proportions, his face distorted because of the smile. While trying to hold back his maniac laughter, Light gritted his teeth, which made them do a very silent click-sound. Light's eyes with enlargened pupils and crimson color stared at Matsuda's body.

His chin was completely blown off, and a bullet whole going through his head. Death Note had done its deed.

''Katta.''

After some time had passed, Yuuki still embraced by Light, looked up to him with small tears in the corners of her eyes.

Ryuk, who had been silent because of the promise of getting apples and entertainment only laughed at the predicament.

''Not bad, Light. Not bad at all!'' Ryuk chuckled.

''You gonna have to hand over those apples very soon, though. The bowl of apples is just in the kitchen!''

Light merely glared at the Shinigami.

''Ichika...'' Yuuki said with a very quiet voice.

She then clung onto his arm, trying to prevent herself from sobbing.

Light glanced at Sayu.

She was in a broken state, to say at least.

Her brother's death was a lie, it seemed.

Her beloved – not so beloved anymore – husband just died in a gory way.

What was going to happen next? To her? To her daughter? Everything around her was in shambles.

She didn't consider it, the thought had not yet crept to her mind. There was also an economic setback because of her husband's death. There was no breadwinner anymore. Who earned the money now?

Light, however, had a plan to fix this. His sister wouldn't suffer – too much – because of her husband's death.

Light released Yuuki, urging her not to watch at her father's body, but she did anyway. Yuuki gasped but her reaction was much milder than Light anticipated. Perhaps, the girl wasn't too affected by her father's death. A very good thing for Light, of course.

''I'm going to clean up this mess… I must contact the police and the ambulance.'' Light tried to calm down his broken sister.

''I'll handle the neighbors, as well, when they come. And they will come. This gunshot was probably heard in every apartment in the building.''

Light took Sayu by her hand. She was trembling because of… everything, emotions were clouding her sanity and, now, her very physical capabilities. Light took a grip over her shoulder, holding her tightly close to him, to keep her standing and then escorted her to Yuuki's room.

Shortly after Light had put Sayu to sleep on Yuuki's bed to calm her down, Yuuki came to the room as well.

The broken Sayu simply embraced Light. Then Yuuki joined the embrace, and the trio just kept staying on that position seemingly for eternity.

Meanwhile, Ryuk was now desperate enough to take the apples from the bowl and munch them quietly in the corner of the living room.


End file.
